<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sex Therapy by TAFKAmayle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520035">Sex Therapy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAmayle/pseuds/TAFKAmayle'>TAFKAmayle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAmayle/pseuds/TAFKAmayle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>BrownMan is the best gunman in Los Santos. He can fire faster than most people can react and shoot a helicopter right out of the sky. Vagabond is the best assassin in Los Santos. He often kills before anyone knows he's there and has been known to leave a trail of destruction wherever he goes. But Ray's pretty sure kill counts don't matter after you have someone's dick inside you, trying to help him cure his erectile dysfunction. </p><p>TW: This fic contains a Ryan Haywood character.</p><p>Trigger Warnings: Depression, suicidal thoughts/intentions, blood, heavy marijuana use</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray hunched over, bouncing a bit trying to warm himself up. <em>Damn, it’s fucking cold as shit. Leo better hurry the fuck up! </em></span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <em> <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Smack!</span> </em>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray jolted backwards in surprise as a person smashed into the ground in front of him. Blood splattered over his sneakers and he grunted. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Fucking gross!” He grumbled, kicking chunks off his shoes.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He looked up to tell off the thrower, but it didn’t look like they were there any more. Got out of Dodge quick. <em>Shithead.</em> He looked back at the body and grunted again. <em>That’s Leo. Damnit.</em> Ray crouched to pat his pockets for the weed he was selling Ray. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“One man’s loss and such,” he muttered, “You understand, right?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He found the weed and turned to leave, only to find a gun in his face. He held up his hands, squinting in the dark to see who was threatening him. He didn’t have his fucking gun on him. <em>Shit.</em> The guy stepped forward, into the light and revealed his mask. Black skull. <em>The fucking Vagabond.</em> Ray laughed nervously.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Uh, hey?” He offered, “You’re the one who offed Leo then?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">The Vagabond tilted his head, blue eyes piercing through Ray like daggers of ice. Ray jerked a thumb behind him towards the body.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Leo,” he explained, “My, uh, dealer.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He wiggled the baggie of weed. The Vagabond appeared to understand, but didn’t move.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Did you want the weed?” Ray asked doubtfully, “I thought you’d just, er, left. I figured if you left you didn’t want it. Um. I’m a nervous talker, man, I’m not gonna shut up. It’s like, uh, like a character flaw, like I literally can’t shut up.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">The Vagabond stepped forward again and Ray swayed a bit.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“L-like I get a lot of, um, comments,” He sputtered, “I am literally trying to stop. People have told me to gag myself. Which is pretty kinky, right? Like what if I, uh, just wore a gag 24/7?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">The Vagabond was close enough Ray could see his eyes flick down to his lips. Ray’s dick immediately reacted. <em>Wow, you fucking loser virgin. He naturally looked at what you were talking about and you got a fucking boner. Well done, moron.</em></span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“I mean, n-not that I’m against gags,” he muttered, shaky, “But all the time? S-seems excessive, right?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">The Vagabond’s gun was mere inches from him now. The man looked down and Ray followed his gaze. He went red. He was wearing sweatpants.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Ha, oops?” He offered, “I swear that’s not f-for the gun.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">The Vagabond tilted his head and lowered the gun until it was pointed at Ray’s obvious boner. Ray swallowed nervously. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“I-I’m just a bit of a loser,” he tried, “I don’t get around a lot, um, or like at all. People don’t like me. Probably because I’m such a nerv-“</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He was interrupted by his own groan as the gun pressed against his dick. His eyes and fists squeezed closed.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“F-fuck!” He hissed, “D-don’t shoot my dick please. Fuck.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">The gun trailed down his dick and he shivered. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Fuck, s-so I dunno if you’re worried, um, about consent?” Ray groaned, “But you have it. Like f-fuck I am so fucking bizarrely into this.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“How into this?” Vagabond pressed.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray shuddered at the sound of his voice. A deep growl. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Yes?” He muttered, “I-I’m not opposed t-to dirty alleyway fucking. I could absolutely bend o-over right now. Like if I had a pussy, it’d be-“</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Shut up,” Vagabond ordered, “Don’t talk about pussy when I’m about to fuck you.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray’s mouth clamped shut and he shuddered, trying to swallow down the moan in his throat. The gun moved from his dick and his eyes cracked open. Vagabond was holstering his weapon, so Ray lowered his hands. He pushed the weed in his hoodie pocket, struggling to get his shaking under control. <em>What do I do now?</em></span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond gripped his bicep and marched him over to the wall. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Palms on the brick,” he ordered.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray immediately complied. Vagabond yanked his sweats and boxers down in one swoop. He moaned, shivering as his ass was exposed to the cold air. Vagabond didn’t give him warning before pushing a finger inside him. Ray jolted slightly. <em>That’s different. Vagabond has big hands. Fucking Christ.</em> The other hand squeezed his hip.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Relax,” he muttered, “You’re too tense.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray puffed out a shaky breath and forced his trembling lower half to relax. Vagabond fingered him slowly, carefully. More gentle than Ray ever was with himself. But the hand on his hip was squeezing harder and harder, like it was becoming more difficult for him to wait. Ray really really wanted to get to the point already. Seconds before he finally broke down sobbing and begging, Vagabond pulled his fingers out of him. Ray puffed out a relieved sigh and shuddered. <em>Jesus it’s cold, hurry and warm me up!</em></span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Hold still,” Vagabond hissed, “You’re squirming.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“‘S cold!” Ray whined.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond puffed out a breathy laugh as he gripped Ray’s ass spreading his cheeks. Ray’s back dipped and Vagabond pushed forward, shuffling to get in position. Ray tensed as the head of his cock pushed into him. Okay, that was a bit bigger than he was expecting.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“You’re tense again,” Vagabond growled, “Relax.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray shot him an annoyed look over his shoulder and grunted. He puffed out more breaths, trying to calm his keyed up nerves. He was suddenly struck by how fucking crazy it all was. He was losing his virginity in a fucking alleyway to the fucking Vagabond right after the guy killed his fucking dealer. <em>Holy fuck, this is insane!</em> His ass relaxed and Vagabond slid in fully in one go. He tried not to think about how realizing the insanity turned him on.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Fuck!” Vagabond grunted, “Holy shit you’re fucking pulling me in. Your ass is so slutty. Fuck-fucking Christ!”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray moaned, trembling. <em>Chatty when fucking, apparently.</em> Vagabond pressed up against him, his hands running over Ray’s torso. The mask pressed against his head, the mouth right on Ray’s ear.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Fuck you feel good,” he moaned, “So warm and inviting. You lied about not getting around, didn’t you? Little slut I bet. Your ass needs cock, doesn’t it, little whore? I bet you’re not happy unless you have one inside you.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He wrapped a hand around Ray’s dick and Ray shook and moaned. <em>God, he has a filthy mouth.</em> And his voice was less gravelly. Vagabond put a growl in his voice to make it unrecognizable, but now he was feeding Ray his real voice directly in his ear. Ray shuddered as he started to rock back and forth.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“God you’re so fucking soft,” Vagabond groaned, sounding needy, “So fucking skinny, bony on the outside, but your insides are so soft and warm. I want to stay in you forever. Such a fucking cute little whore you are.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray’s thighs tensed. He was going to jizz already. <em>Embarrassing.</em></span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“I-I’m gonna...” he gasped.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“So easy,” Vagabond growled in his ear.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray jerked as he came against the brick. Vagabond hiked up one of his thighs and thrusted quickly, with purpose. Ray trembled with his aftershocks as Vagabond grunted behind him. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Come on, come on,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray whined as Vagabond shifted, shoving his leg up further. <em>Ow. Not that flexible.</em> Vagabond made a frustrated noise and dropped his leg, moving to grab his hips in both hands. He was thrusting hard and quick, still muttering “come on” over and over. Ray was settling down by then, shivering in the cold. <em>He can’t cum. Why can’t he cum? </em></span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Sh-should I try something else?” Ray offered quietly.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond halted letting out a frustrated groan and dropped his head to Ray’s upper back. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“I can try blowing you if you want?” Ray suggested.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Yes,” Vagabond agreed, pulling away immediately, “Yes, do that.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray pulled his pants back up with a shudder and turned to kneel in front of him. Vagabond pulled off the condom Ray hadn’t known he was wearing and gripped Ray’s chin, guiding him forward. Ray opened his mouth easily, letting Vagabond push over his tongue and down his throat. He was buried in Vagabond’s pubes and Vagabond gripped his hair tightly.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Fuck, your mouth is just as good,” he groaned, “No fucking gag reflex. You were built for fucking. Little slut. Come on, suck it out of me, fuck. Come on.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray realized he didn’t know how to blow someone. Well, suck? He sucked, trying to keep his teeth off the guy. Vagabond groaned. <em>Okay, so that’s good. Now what? Surely I can’t actually suck it out of him.</em> <em>So like my face is my ass or my hand, I need to move back and forth.</em> Ray pulled back and pushed forward. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Yes, come on,” Vagabond moaned, “Don’t tease me, come on!”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray quickened his pace, trying to loosen his jaw as he bobbed. <em>I don’t think I can get him to the end like this.</em> He couldn’t move his head fast enough. Vagabond’s tight grip in his hair reminded him of porn. He could fuck Ray’s face faster than Ray could bob on him. He reached up and took one of his hands, tugging back and forth. Vagabond looked down at him, blue eyes sharp.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“You want me to fuck your face?” He guessed, breathlessly.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray nodded and was immediately obliged. He tried to keep his teeth out of the way and his jaw open as Vagabond fucked into him at a bruising pace. He was choking out “come on” over and over again. <em>He needs more.</em> Ray reached up to his pants and tugged them down past his balls. Vagabond either didn’t care or didn’t notice.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“So close, come on!” He moaned, “Perfect little hole, come on!”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1"><span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray blushed, feeling stupid for being flattered by that. He swiped some drool from his own chin and cupped Vagabonds balls, running his slick fingers over the sensitive skin. Vagabond cried out, jerked forward, and came down Ray’s throat. Ray swallowed quickly, really not wanting to taste the guy’s jizz. </span> <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond dropped suddenly, almost getting his dick bit off as a result. He leaned forward, slumping onto Ray with a long groan. Ray grunted, trying not to bend under Vagabonds weight. His whole body had gone limp and he was puffing heavy breaths against the mask.</span></p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Uh, don’t fall asleep, buddy,” Ray muttered, hesitantly tapping at his shoulders, “Your dick and ass are hanging out right now.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">The Vagabond made a humming noise, but didn’t move. <em>So this guy has ED, but how long had it been?</em> Seemed like years. Ray hesitated briefly before he put his arms around the guy. He really wasn’t sure what was okay and what wasn’t. He awkwardly yanked the guy’s jeans back up around his ass and he hissed in response, finally moving to tuck his junk back in. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“So...been awhile?” Ray prompted, “N-not that it matters. I’m n-not trying to be, uh, rude. I just, uh, I’m not the greatest first choice after a dry streak.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He laughed nervously.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Pretty mouth,” Vagabond whispered so quietly Ray almost thought he must’ve imagined it.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Haha, me? But my mouth is just trouble,” he laughed it off, “Not, uh, pretty. Just rambling and sarcasm. Are you okay though? You seem like jello right now. Is that a good thing? I mean, is that how it’s supposed to be afterwards?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond stiffened and pulled back. His eyes were suddenly sharp again.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Was that...did I...” He muttered, “Were you a virgin?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray went red and looked away. Vagabond suddenly leapt up and away from him.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“How old are you?” He demanded.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Wha-What?” Ray asked, the picture of eloquence. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“How old are you?!” Vagabond repeated, firmer this time.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“I’m 21?” Ray answered, confused. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">Vagabond relaxed significantly, clutching his chest. </p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Fuck, how?!” He grunted, “You’re so...”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He trailed off, eyes looking over Ray. He shuddered. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Uh...I’m a loser?” Ray offered, getting to his feet, wobbling a bit, “Told you I didn’t get around.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Yeah, that’s not the same!” Vagabond snapped.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“What does it matter to you?!” Ray barked back, “You solved your fucking problem, what does it matter if I was a virgin?! This isn’t exactly Tinder, you’re not dating me, man!”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond looked away sharply and Ray rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Can I fucking go now?” He grumbled, “It’s cold as hell out here and I’m not baked enough for this shit.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond hesitated, like there was something he wanted to say, but he just nodded. Thinking about smoking reminded him why he was there in the first place. He looked over at Leo.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Jesus, you killed my fucking dealer,” he muttered, “Now I gotta find someone else with mediocre weed.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He huffed an annoyed sigh and shuffled off for his scooter. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“See ya, Vagabond!” He called over his shoulder as he left.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1"><em>Hopefully I won’t, actually,</em> Ray thought bitterly, <em>this has been fucking insane and awkward.</em></span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mayle’s writing bingo: Mark off Ryan’s in an alleyway! XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Tom, this isn’t about availability,” Ray grunted, “This is about distribution. You’ve got the product, you’re just not getting it anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Then it isn’t available, is it?” Tom argued.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray pointedly looked at the brick on the table.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Available,” he pointed out, “But ‘s not out there, ’s here.”</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Tom grumbled, but conceded the point. Ray took another bong rip and leaned back in his seat to puff it over his head. He was tired and hungry as always, but also high as shit. </span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <em>
    <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Bang! Bang! Bang!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray jolted in surprise, nearly dropping the bong off his lap.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Who’s bangin on your door like they’re the cops?” Ray grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Tommy! Open the fucking door!” A vaguely familiar voice shouted.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Tom sighed and got up to answer it. Ray’s lighter was hovering over the bowl when their uninvited guest made his appearance. He was pointing a gun at the other guy’s head. Ray thought it was Tom’s cousin or something, but wasn’t sure. The other guy he didn’t recognize at all. Some middle aged balding dickwad. Ray pulled in a breath, slipped out the bowl, and sucked in the smoke.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Yo,” He greeted, as he held the smoke, “You wanna rip?”</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He blew out the smoke as the three stared at him in bafflement. </span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“What? You look tense, man,” Ray muttered, slipping the bowl back in, “Weed is the universal relaxant.”</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He held out the bong, tipping it slightly as it to offer it. The glass exploded in Ray’s hand and pain burned through his arm. </span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Fuck!” He snarled, “Yo, a simple “no” is enough, dicknuts!”</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He pulled his gun and shot the guy in the head. Fuck, this was his only bong. The other one had broken in an unfortunate burglary incident. By which he meant he’d smashed it over a burglar’s head. He dropped the piece still in his grip and brought his arm up to check for damage. It’d only grazed the bottom of his forearm, but it still fucking hurt. And ripped his hoodie. This was his only hoodie left without a hole in it! <em>Damnit.</em> Ray needed to go shopping now. He hated shopping. People were such a pain in the ass. And not even the good kind. </span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Speaking of, Tom and Maybe Tom’s Cousin were bitching at him. Something about danger or some such. <em>Whatever.</em> He pointed his gun at Tom’s Maybe Cousin.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“I just saved your life,” he pointed out, “Maybe consider if you want me to take that back.”</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">That shut them up and Ray eventually hoisted himself up, putting away the gun. His high was mostly gone now. He cut into Tom’s brick and rolled a joint. </span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Gee, help yourself,” Tom muttered bitterly, as they cleaned up baldy.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Hey, I gotta see what the fuss is about,” Ray answered from the corner of his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He lit the joint and puffed. <em>Whoa.</em> Weed that immediately gets you high and hits like a freighter. Smell wasn’t nearly as bad as most stronger strains either. </span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Alright, I’m sold,” he said, impressed, “I can get it moved for you, no problem.”</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Tom raised his eyebrows, surprised.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Really? Just like that?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Hell yeah, I’ll take my commish out of the stock,” Ray agreed, “What do you call it? Better have a good name.”</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“We haven’t decided,” Tom admitted, “I’m shit at naming. We’ve been tentatively calling it First Blood.”</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Ha, cuz it’s so quick,” Ray laughed, “I kinda like it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Mine was better,” Tom’s Cousin Maybe grumbled, “Location based. Topical. Scandalous.”</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Trouble,” Tom corrected, tying off the trash bag.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Now I’m curious,” Ray piped up, “Hit me with it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Possible Cousin grinned widely.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Vagabond.”</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Cuz it knocks you out quick and quiet,” Ray explained.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Isn’t that a bit...dangerous?” The dealer muttered.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Dangerous to flatter Santos’ most deadly?” Ray scoffed, “Take it, don’t, I got other shit to do.”</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">The guy hesitated, but ended up passing over the money. He tottered off and Ray sighed.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“So am I dead?” Ray called.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">The heavy sound of boots landing signaled he wasn’t about to die. Or at least not as quick as usual. He turned around to face the man, giving half a wave.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“I don’t suppose you’d consider it a compliment?” He suggested.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond paused, head tilting. </span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“You,” he muttered, “The little slut.”</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray blushed a bit at that.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Didn’t recognize my ass?” He joked, “I’m flattered you remember. I wouldn’t have expected that. I, uh, sort of thought you’d have fucked a lot of sluts in alleys. Vagabond seems like-“</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond was suddenly advancing on him, backing him towards a wall.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“-the kind of guy who can get it,” Ray continued babbling, “I mean, it’s been, what a year or so? That seems like-“</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond shoved down on his shoulder and Ray dropped to his knees.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“-a lot of potential sluts to have met,” Ray went on, as Vagabond got his cock out, “I, uh, can’t imagine I’m the only mouth around town-“</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond grabbed his jaw and shoved his cock in. Ray grabbed at his jeans, pushing forward quickly.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“F-fuck, you’re as good as I remember,” Vagabond groaned, “Feel so good. 412 days I’ve thought about it every day, fucking your face. Fuck I wanted to find you so badly.”</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He started up immediately, holding Ray’s hair tightly as he fucked his face. Ray stiffened and rubbed his tongue under his cock, pressing into the hard flesh.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Fuck, you been practicing?” Vagabond moaned, “You finally started using that slutty body? How many cocks you get in you since I last saw you, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1"><em>Exactly one. The one in my mouth right now.</em> Ray sucked and Vagabond grunted.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“So good,” he mumbled under his breath, “Come on, come on. 412 days. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray shuddered at the needy tone in his voice. Vagabond pulled one hand from Ray’s hair and shoved at his jeans.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“D-do what you did last time,” he ordered, “Make me cum again. I wanna cum in y-your throat.”</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray swiped drool off his chin again and cupped his balls. Vagabond shivered as Ray’s slick fingers massaged him. Ray thumbed up between his balls, rolling them in his fingers. Vagabond was grunting out “come on” again which didn’t bode well. <em>He needs something else.</em> Ray yanked his pants down further and spread his knees wider. </span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He swiped more spit off himself and pushed his hand past Vagabond’s balls to his asshole. Vagabond jolted as he swiped spit over it. He rubbed gently before pushing his middle finger inside. Vagabond jerked, his pelvis smashing into Ray’s face as he came down his throat. Ray swallowed, retracting his hands to tug Vagabond’s pants back up. He leaned back as Vagabond dropped, trying not to have him bump into his teeth again. Vagabond leaned on his shoulder, breathing harshly as Ray tucked him back in his pants. </span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Angel,” he muttered tiredly.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray blushed horribly as he held onto him.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“D-did you mean it?” He asked quietly, “412 days you’ve been thinking a-about me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Mmhm.”</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray felt warm in his chest. He knew it was just the ED, but it felt good to be on someone’s mind. </span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“S-so not gonna kill me for the weed?” He joked nervously.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“No, I just wanted to know,” Vagabond answered, “Who was doing it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Actually wasn’t my idea,” Ray admitted, “But I did approve it. Quick and quiet, right?”</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond hummed, then he pulled away and started pushing Ray’s chest until he was pressed against the wall. He opened Ray’s jeans and plunged his hand in to pull his dick out. Ray grunted, flexing up into his grip. He grabbed at his biceps for support.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Did you think about me while you blew other guys?” Vagabond growled in his ear, “Think about me fucking you against the wall, think about how I felt inside you? Think about how I came-“</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray cried out, jerking up as he came. </span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Open your mouth.”</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray’s mouth popped open automatically. He shuddered as Vagabond fed him his own jizz. He didn’t particularly enjoy the taste, but Vagabond force-feeding him his own jizz was hot as fuck. He looked at him with lidded eyes as he licked Vagabond’s hand clean. Vagabond was watching him very closely. Ray’s face was burning with embarrassment, but he was filled with only the desire to clean his taint off Vagabond. Once his hand was clean, Vagabond wiped Ray’s saliva off on his jeans.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“I need to get quicker at cooling down,” he grunted, “I wanna fuck you again.”</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray shivered and tucked himself away.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“You could take me home,” he joked, a bit shaky, “C-can I get up now? My knees hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond got up and offered his hand. Ray wobbled to his feet, quickly letting go of Vagabond to lean against the wall. Vagabond followed him, crowding into his space. Ray swallowed as Vagabond pressed his palm against the brick in front of Ray, trapping him there. </span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Wh-what’s up?” He mumbled, “Want a k-kiss? Probably won’t taste great.”</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He chuckled nervously, shrinking a bit against the wall. Vagabond’s mask pressed up against his ear.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Can I really take you home?” He whispered.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray shuddered. That was a joke, but <em>damn</em> did he want to be taken home with Vagabond. But his brain flashed red warning lights. That was definitely not good idea.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Uh, i-isn’t that a bit dangerous?” He laughed shakily, “Y-you sure you can trust me with your home address?”</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“What could you do to me, little slut?” Vagabond scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray’s insides exploded into rage. He seized Vagabond’s arm and jumped, kicking off the brick wall and swinging around the man. He locked his legs around his waist and shoved his arms up under Vagabonds. He gripped the collar of Vagabond’s jacket and pressed his mouth up to his ear.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“You have no idea what I could do to you,” He growled lowly, “I suggest you don’t underestimate me when I could’ve killed or exposed you a hundred ways already.”</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond shuddered and Ray dropped back to his feet. He yawned as he headed for his scooter.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“See ya, Vagabond,” he called again.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">This time he sort of hoped he would see him again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“So, this is where it all goes down?” Ray muttered, “Half a year and you’re already betraying me?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Tom shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“You don’t even pay me,” Ray pointed out, “Like why kill yourself over a distributor as good as me?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“I’m not killing myself,” Tom argued, “I’m killing you.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray rolled his eyes and turned to the guy that turned out not to be Tom’s cousin: John.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“You in on this too?” He asked incredulously.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Not really,” John answered, shrugging, “He wouldn’t listen to me. I told him your pay is better than anyone else. And your connec-“</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Shut it!” Tom snapped, “We don’t need some smartass who drew the Vagabond’s attention.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray raised his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“The Vagabond’s looking for me?” He asked, “Since when?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Couple months now,” John replied.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <em> <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Hm. Have a feeling it’s not for what they think.</span> </em>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Right, so you’re dying here,” Tom insisted, “We don’t need any part of that.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray tilted his head, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“You would kill his prey?” He pressed, deathly calm, “You would take what is rightfully his?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Tom hesitated and Ray drew and fired. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Quickest hand in Los Santos!” John laughed, “I told him. Fucking idiot. So boss, what’s next?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Efficiency,” Ray answered, “Our development cost is too high.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He holstered his weapon and kicked at Tom’s foot.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“After we dispose of the trash,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">~</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray readjusted, sliding a fraction of an inch to the left. He fired, pulled back, and whipped his handgun around to point at the person coming up behind him. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“You hold there one moment,” he called, readjusting to look through his scope, “Need to make sure my flawless record hasn’t been sullied.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">The dead person was the right one, shot between the eyes. Perfect.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“23! Haha!” Ray cheered, “It’s more satisfying than sex, but you’d know that, wouldn’t you, Vagabond?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He rolled onto his back, still pointing the gun at the other man. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“This a conjugal visit?” He joked, grinning, “Been awhile. What is it, seven, eight months?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“201 days,” Vagabond answered, breathless.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray noted he was breathing quite heavily. He lowered the gun with a frown.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Did you run up here?” He asked, half-joking.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Yes.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray blinked up at him in surprise.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“There’s no elevator,” he pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Right.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“That’s 80 floors, dude,” he added, holstering his weapon, “You coulda had a heart attack.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond was approaching quite quickly and Ray rolled back to his sniper.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“One sec,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He disarmed the weapon and started to take it apart. Vagabond knelt behind him and groped his ass while Ray twisted the pieces.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Impatient,” he mumbled as he carefully put the pieces back in the case.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“201 days,” Vagabond grunted, “I need you.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray shuddered. <em>Jesus.</em> He flicked the case closed and rolled back over.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Where do you want me?” He asked, heart pounding.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“In my ass,” Vagabond answered immediately, “I need you in my ass.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">That surprised Ray, but he got up to his knees. Vagabond turned around and shoved his clothes down around his knees. He passed lube to Ray.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“I already prepared,” Vagabond assured him, “Just put it in.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray hesitated as he opened his jeans. Vagabond bent over, back dipping to push towards Ray. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“C-condom?” Ray prompted.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“No, I don’t know if I can do it with a condom,” Vagabond insisted.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1"><em>Right. ED.</em> Ray pulled out his dick and rubbed lube up himself. He was a bit nervous. He’d only ever been fucked and only by the one bent in front of him. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Hurry up!” Vagabond whined, rocking towards him.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray rolled his eyes and pushed himself up against Vagabond’s thighs. He lined up, gripping one thigh to spread them wider. He pushed the head up against his entrance and Vagabond shuddered. His legs were trembling, but he wasn’t tensed at all. Ray slid in easily. He groaned, gasping as he pressed flush with Vagabond’s ass.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Fucking Christ,” Vagabond hissed, “Yes, hot, so hot. So good.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He moved a hand between his legs to feel around them where they were connected. Ray pulled back enough for Vagabond’s fingers to wiggle between them. He moaned and his head dropped to the roof.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Fuck me!” He ordered, “Fuck me now!”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray gripped his hips and rocked back and forth. Vagabond shuddered, bringing back his other hand to jerk himself off. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Fuck, yes, you feel so good inside me,” he moaned, “You feel so good no matter what. Made for fucking. So good.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray groaned breathlessly.<em> I’m not gonna last long, I need to get him off. G spot, right? Where is that?</em> He gripped Vagabond’s shoulder and tugged him upwards. Vagabond lifted, grunting and Ray tried to rub the right spot.<em> Fuck, this is harder than it should be.</em> He smoothed a hand up his spine, forcing it straight. This time when he thrusted, Vagabond cried out. <em>Yes!</em> Ray thrusted faster.<em> Come on, baby, let’s get there.</em></span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Fuck, that feels amazing!” Vagabond cried, “Feels so good! Right there. So hot, so hard, f-fuck, I-I think I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1"><em>Come on baby, I’m gonna blow if you don’t hurry!</em> To distract himself, he pushed his hands up Vagabonds shirt, feeling his scars as he ran his hands upwards. He raked his fingernails down his back and Vagabond let out a shriek of a moan as he splattered over the roof. He tightened around Ray who thrusted quickly, cumming not too long after him. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“F-fuck,” He whispered, head dropping to Vagabond’s back. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond dropped back to the roof, bracing himself on his forearms. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Tissues?” Ray prompted.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He put his hand down to catch his jizz leaking out around his softening cock. Vagabond passed him a handkerchief. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Fancy,” Ray muttered as he cleaned them up, “Hope no one thinks to check up here for criminal DNA.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He tucked himself away before helping Vagabond back in his clothes. Vagabond took the handkerchief from his hand.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Open your mouth,” he ordered.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray’s eyes darted to the cloth, hesitating. Vagabond gripped his jaw, forcing it open and shoved the handkerchief inside. Ray blushed horribly. It only got worse when Vagabond pulled out a camera and took a picture of him. He whined his annoyance with him, but Vagabond just took another picture.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Came prepared this time,” He taunted.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He reached forward and unzipped Ray’s hoodie.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Lift your shirt,” he ordered next.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray looked away, embarrassed, as he lifted his shirt up past his nipples. Vagabond gripped his chin and forced him to look forward again. Ray’s face had never been so darkly flushed before. He followed instructions for what felt like hours until Vagabond had what felt like a million pictures. He finally helped him up and took the handkerchief from Ray’s mouth. To his surprise he actually put it in his pocket instead of tossing it. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“I might actually be able to jerk off with these,” he muttered as he tucked the camera away.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“You can’t jerk off either?” Ray asked in surprise.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond looked at him, eyes searching his.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Not that it matters,” Ray assured him, “I’m not trying to, uh, make fun of you. I just think that sucks. I mean, I jerk off like every day.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond looked away.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Tried,” he answered quietly.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray’s chest squeezed a bit. <em>Poor guy. </em></span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Well, um, did you get enough pictures?” He joked, “Maybe you need video? Bring a camcorder next time?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond looked at him sharply and Ray cleared his throat, looking away.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Um, if-If it helps I mean,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond’s hands were on him suddenly, rubbing up his shirt. He rubbed his thumbs over Ray’s nipples, causing him to shudder.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“A-are you, uh, ready again?” He mumbled as Vagabond leaned into him.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He pressed their chests together, rubbing his hands up Ray’s back.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Y-you’re gonna g-get me there,” he groaned, “If you keep man-manhandling me.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Touch me,” Vagabond growled in his ear.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray pushed his hands up Vagabond’s sides, which were also riddled with scars. Ray pressed his hips up against him. <em>Nothing. Let’s get him going, come on.</em> He rolled his hips against him and ran his fingers over the scratches he put on his back. Vagabond hissed and jerked against him, but his dick stayed soft. He was muttering “come on” under his breath, rubbing back against him. <em>He really wants to go for round two. Trying to get the most out of me that he can. </em></span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“D-do you want me t-to try kissing?” He suggested quietly.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond stiffened against him and he backed away immediately. He pushed Ray away and made for the roof door.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Wait, I didn’t mean-“ Ray started.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">The Vagabond disappeared through the door.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“-without the mask,” Ray finished, “Damnit. I just meant...whatever.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He stormed over to his sniper case and snatched it up. He slung it over his back and went for the zip line he’d set up. <em>Fucking douche. I’m just trying to fucking help. Hope your fucking pictures get you off, asshole.</em></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Yo, boss, visitor for you,” John called out.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray frowned, looking up from the scale. John was waving him over a bit frantically. Ray rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Hang on,” he told the packer, “Don’t touch it, I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray made his way to the office, scowling at John.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Couldn’t have waited two minutes?” He grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“No, definitely not,” John insisted, looking a bit shaken.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray ducked his head into the office. <em>Ah.</em></span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“With you in a moment,” he greeted cheerfully.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He whipped his gun out towards the packer, leaning back to glare at them.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“What did I just fucking say?” He asked calmly.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">The packer pulled their hands away, looking apologetic.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“If you damage it beyond repair, it comes from your pay, understood?” He stated clearly.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Yes, boss, understood.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He holstered his weapon and entered the office. He gave a friendly wave as he sat at his side of the desk. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“What can I do for you, King Ramsey?” He asked, giving a grin.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He chose to ignore Vagabond’s eyes burning holes in him. Ah, he didn’t know Ray was who they were visiting. He probably just assumed Ray worked for or at least <em>with</em> them, not leading them. <em>Bet you feel real fucked up for just dashing last time,</em> Ray thought bitterly. He’d riled him up and then dipped like an asshole. Ray was less than happy about it.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Geoff, please,” the man insisted, “I’m here to broker a deal.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Yeah, I figured you’d be around soon enough,” Ray answered, “We’re pretty close to some of your territories. What cut do you want?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Geoff raised his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“20%,” he answered flatly.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Now was Ray’s turn to look surprised.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“And?” Ray prompted.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Geoff’s curly mustache twitched upward as his lips curled into a smirk.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“And the fastest hand in Los Santos joins our crew,” he added.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“No deal,” Ray answered immediately, “I’ll give you 35%.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He glanced at Vagabond who looked annoyed, he thought. <em>Good, I hope you’re really annoyed, you flaking bastard.</em> Geoff frowned.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“You think you’re only worth 15%?” He scoffed.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“No, I’m worth 65% of our income,” Ray dismissed, “35% is what I’m willing to pay to expand operation.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“And why are you adverse to joining our crew?” Geoff grumbled, “Surely you’re aware of our reputation.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“I am,” Ray confirmed.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He sighed heavily, trying to ignore the holes Vagabond was burning in him. Even without the desire to annoy the Vagabond at that moment, there were real reasons he thought it was a bad idea. If Ray joined they would either never have sex again or Ray would end up getting even more attached to him. He’d cling until Vagabond dumped him like the loser virgin he was. </span>
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He jerked his chin at him.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“He’s in your crew, correct?” He clarified.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Yeah, you two got history?” Geoff muttered with a sigh.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray locked eyes with Vagabond whose eyes had dilated.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Something like that,” he answered quietly, “As long as he’s there, I’m not.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond’s eyes flashed dangerously. He didn’t seem happy with Ray’s choice of words. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Surely you two could work something out?” Geoff insisted.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond’s eyes left Ray’s to trail down his body. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“I’m sure he’s got ideas,” Ray grunted, “But I’m not interested.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond’s eyes snapped up and he stepped forward with a growl, his arms uncrossing. <em>Possessive, much? Maybe don’t ditch me on a roof with a fucking boner, pig. </em></span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Vaga, don’t start another fight!” Geoff hissed. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“So 35%,” Ray repeated, “And access to our merchandise. Vagabond probably recalls our most popular strain.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Yes, the one named after him,” Geoff spoke up, “He told us you were an influence on the name?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">John stiffened behind him.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Wings back here thought of it,” Ray said, gesturing to him, “But our original CEO was against it. I’m the one who approved it.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“A disagreement in name is what caused a change in management?” Geoff scoffed.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“No, the disagreement was about your friend there,” Ray explained, “I was his prey for a time and our previous CEO thought that put us all in danger.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Geoff sighed heavily.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Do you have to try to kill everyone?” He grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“I didn’t!” Vagabond growled.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray raised an eyebrow at him, suddenly feeling the desire to play.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Oh?” He prompted, “Then why were you hunting me?” </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond’s eyes squinted at him a moment before he realized what Ray was up to. Ray smiled pleasantly.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“It was a misunderstanding,” Vagabond growled.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Hm, perhaps,” Ray admitted, “But I was-“</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He suddenly tensed, drew his gun, and fired. Glass shattered and the person on the other side fell. He pointed the gun at Geoff.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“You trying to set me up?!” He demanded.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Geoff frowned at him.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“No? The fuck would I do that for?” He grunted.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He turned to look around at the broken window. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Shit!” He hissed, jumping to his feet, “It’s a bust. Time to go!”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">The four ran from the office and Ray led the way, slamming the emergency alarm on the way to the back. They weaved around the packers who were quickly dropping their setup into the trap doors. He gestured for Geoff and Vagabond to take one of the vans, but Vagabond lingered.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“I’ll stay with you,” he grunted, “Protection.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray whipped his gun up to point at his face. He really needed them in a van alone, so John could dip with them while the rest of them fought off the cops.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Get in the <em>fucking</em> van,” he snarled, “I don’t need <em>your</em> ugly mug associated with my operation when they get in here.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond growled and made a move towards him.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“I am <em>not</em> joking,” Ray warned him calmly, “I <em>will</em> shoot you to protect my own ass. Get in. <em>Now.”</em></span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond hesitated and Ray prayed this bluff would work. The man finally turned and leapt in the van. Ray closed the doors and slapped the bumper. He hurried the packers into the other two vans and they peeled out. Ray clicked the garage opener and prayed. Hopefully they’d get away with enough of a head start to stop the cops from tracking them, but Ray didn’t count on it. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He moved up to the passenger seat of the van and clicked open the compartment in the floorboards behind it. He pulled out the spare bolt action and loaded it. <em>Okay, let’s rumble, piggies. </em></span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Almost as soon as he thought it, lights and sirens flashed behind them. He moved to the back windows to see how many they had to deal with. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Boss, you read me?” John’s voice crackled over his radio.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray unclipped it from his belt and held it to his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“I read you, Wings,” he greeted, “Our guests safe and sound?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Affirmative.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Alright, keep them that way,” Ray ordered, “Van 2, you read?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Loud and clear, boss.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“We’re covering van 1,” he instructed, “Let’s sidle up to each other to block van 1. I need-“</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He paused to check the guys in his van.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“-Chase to grab that bolt action,” he finished, “Make sure you have a spotter, got it?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Clear, sir.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Alright, 2 and 3, pair up,” he ordered.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">The van slowed slightly and swerved to the side. Van 2 pulled back, slowing to match van 3. Ray grabbed Lyre to spot and got his hand on the door handle.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Chase, at the ready.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Ready sir.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“3...2...1, now!”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">They swung the doors open and began firing at the cops behind them. Lyre held onto Ray’s belt as Ray leaned around his cover of the second door. Chase wasn’t as good as Ray, but they picked off a good amount. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Boss?” The passenger called, Benny, Ray thought it was, “Police chatter, they know the Vagabond is with us.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1"><em>Shit.</em> Ray quickly ducked back and grabbed the radio.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Abort, Wings!” He snapped, “The plan is compromised! Van 2, get locked up again and back in line.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Van 2 and 3 got closed back up and Ray grunted in annoyance.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Alright, they know we’ve got the Vagabond,” Ray explained, “So we need to play the cup game, alright?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Negative, BrownMan,” Geoff’s voice crackled over the radio, “Vagabond and I will be perfectly-“</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray cut him off by spamming the talk button.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Sorry, bud,” he called, “Looks like we got some static. I’m sure what you were about to say was “Alright, BrownMan, your vans, your people, your guns, you’re the boss”, so thank you, Geoff. You and Vagabond sit in the back out of view. Van 1, you go position three. Three will go one, then two will go three, then one goes one, two goes one, one goes three. Repeat?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">John repeated the order, then was followed by Van 2 repeating.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“And go!”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">The vans scrambled, changing up their positions. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Boss, they sent in a helicopter,” Benny called.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <em> <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Shit my fucking dick off.</span> </em>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Alright, I got it,” He grumbled, clicking the radio, “Vans be advised, I’m about to shoot a helicopter down as soon as it’s spotted.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Roger.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Understood.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray moved to the back of the van and squinted up into the sky. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Benny, do we have directional?” He hollered.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“East by us!” </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1"><em>Fuck, I'll have to hop out.</em> Ray called Lyre back over and opened the door. He squinted up at the sky, scanning a moment before he saw it. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“I got visual on the bird!” He yelled over the wind, “Lyre hold the door, but be ready to catch me.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Lyre’s hand dropped and pushed against the door to keep it steady. Ray boosted himself up onto the door. He planted his knees on the lip of the window and his arms over the top of it. He swayed a bit as he focused his aim. <em>Wind. Momentum. Drift.</em> He honed in on the pilot. <em>Shitty ass scope. Recoil. Lead. Drop.</em> </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He took a deep breath and fired. The recoil sent him backwards, but Lyre’s hand shot out to grab him to keep him up. The helicopter immediately plummeted off course into a building.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Lyre pulled him in and as Ray got his feet under him, he looked back at Van 1, that was behind them. Vagabond was staring at him from between the front seats. Ray grinned and winked with a mock salute before closing the door.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“That’s 42, y’all!” He called into the radio.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1"><em>Nearly twice the count since I last saw Vagabond. How long has it been? Half a year? A year?</em> Ray was bad with time. He accepted the high fives and congratulations from his people, but weirdly found himself wishing it was Vagabond congratulating him. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Okay, let’s get this train moving,” He chirped, back to business, “I think we got a few more flies to swat.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">~</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Geoff held his hand out to shake Ray’s as he and the other contents of Van 3 spilled out. Ray shook it with a grin. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Don’t you owe me a life debt, Ramsey?” He teased.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Owe you two!” Geoff corrected, “You got us both out of there.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He elbowed Vagabond who grunted in annoyance.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Thank. You.” He growled, sounding like it pained him to say it.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray laughed and waved his hand dismissively.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Call us even, huh?” He joked, “Since you had to deal with my snarky ass.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond looked angry and frustrated, but it was hard to tell with the mask. Ray wasn’t totally sure what the man was ever feeling. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“You sure you don’t want to join up?” Geoff offered, “Could really use the fastest, steadiest sniper in Los Santos.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Ask me again when it’s best in San Andreas,” Ray laughed, “But I’ll happily take that 35% deal.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Geoff grinned and shook his hand again.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“It’s a deal, BrownMan,” he cheered, giving him a hearty clap on the shoulder, “If it’s alright with you, I’ll have Vagabond take you to one of our empty facilities to talk to our guy about the arrangements.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray frowned a bit. Empty facility? Were they planning on moving his operation? He shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Alright then,” he agreed, “No problem.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“V, try not to kill him on the way, would you?” Geoff grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1"><em>Wait, right now??</em> Ray thought as Vagabond gestured for him to follow. <em>Welp.</em> Vagabond led him to a van not unlike the ones they’d just come out of. A beautiful red head stepped out of the driver’s seat and Ray raised his eyebrows at her. She tossed the keys to Vagabond with a grin.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Try not to destroy this one, eh?” She teased, patting his shoulder as she passed.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Her eyes landed on Ray and she looked down at him in surprise.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“You’re the fabled BrownMan?” She asked incredulously, “Pretty small, ain’t ya?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">His tongue sputtered, trying to say something, anything, but nothing resembling words left his mouth. He blushed horrifically dark and tried to avert his gaze. She ruffled his hair and he tried to squeak out a “Hello”. She grinned at him.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Quiet, huh?” She teased, “Bet Vagabond likes you.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Uh,” Ray helpfully provided.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Better hop in before he leaves you,” she joked.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Um, uh,” Ray tried again.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">She was already turning away, walking towards Geoff. Ray faltered a moment just staring in surprise and embarrassment before a rough hand grabbed his bicep and dragged him around to the passenger door. Vagabond’s eyes were burning behind the mask, but Ray was still reeling from the interaction. <em>He’s mad? From earlier?</em> Vagabond opened the door and shoved him inside.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Finally out of smell range of the woman’s perfume, Ray felt his insides relax a bit. He tried to steady out his breathing and not look like a total fucking loser. Jesus, he’d never been good with women. Something about them turned him into an idiot, he didn’t know why.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Why does such a beautiful lady hang around you guys?” He asked when his tongue worked again.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond swerved suddenly and braked, killing the engine. He grabbed the front of Ray’s shirt and yanked him from the seat. He tossed him into the back and Ray landed with an “oof”. Vagabond followed after him and Ray found himself scrambling backwards. <em>He’s mad. He’s going to kill me!</em> Vagabond’s hand gripped his ankle tightly and he pulled him back towards him. Ray trembled a bit.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“I-is this about th-that stuff I said?” He asked, shakily, “Earlier, I was just, uh, frustrated. Th-that-“</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond tugged his sneakers off.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“-wasn’t really meant to be mean. I-I was mad you, um, ditched me-“</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He unfastened Ray’s jeans.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“-last time. The-the kiss thing, I meant like on the neck.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond pulled his jeans and boxers off.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“I wasn’t s-sure how you, uh, felt about it.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond shoved his legs up.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Hold.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray tucked his hands under his knees. He was blushing again, not helped by the fact he had a massive boner already. Then again, he’d pretty much had a boner since he first saw him that day. Vagabond pulled out lube and started fingering him. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray shuddered, relaxing into it. He was a bit more forceful this time, jabbing forward a bit aggressively. Ray moaned, rocking back against his hand. Vagabond was pretty quick to pull his fingers back out. He pulled out a condom, but Ray felt a twinge of worry.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“C-can you do it w-with that?” He asked, nervously, “D-doesn’t it have t-to be raw?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond looked up at him, eyes searching his a moment. Ray bit his lip, embarrassed by his positioning and the intensity of Vagabond’s stare.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Are you okay with no condom?” Vagabond asked.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Um, yeah?” Ray answered, “I d-didn’t use one, remember?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond tucked the condom away and pushed up between Ray’s spread legs. Ray suddenly realized it was the first time they’d faced each other and felt terribly nervous. What if his O face turned out to be really dumb? What if Vagabond thought he was ugly and couldn’t get off? </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He was distracted from his panic by Vagabond entering him. He moaned so loudly he thought it echoed, but it turned out to be Vagabond moaning back at him. He slid in sweet and smooth, pressing flush against Ray easily.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“F-fuck,” He moaned, eyes closed tightly, “You’re still so good. They didn’t break you. Fuck, you still suck me in so greedily like you need me inside you.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1"><em>They didn’t break me??</em> Ray wondered wildly what the fuck he was on about, but it was quickly dismissed as Vagabond started rocking back and forth.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Fuck, so much better raw,” he groaned, “I can feel you so much better now. Fuck, so warm. I wanna fuck you forever. Fuck.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">His thrusting quickened and he braced himself on his palms. Ray hooked his legs around Vagabond’s waist and squeezed one of his now free hands around the base of his cock. <em>Just hold back until he gets closer. Hold on, hold on.</em></span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“F-fuck, fuck, come on!” Vagabond growled.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He slammed a fist down next to Ray’s head as his movements went jerky and desperate. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Come on! Come on!” He groaned, “It feels so fucking good! Just do it! For fuck’s sake!”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray jolted a bit in surprise as the last few words came out in a shout.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Sh-should I-?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Shut up!” Vagabond screamed at him.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray shrank into himself a bit. Vagabond stopped moving and dropped to his forearms, pressing the mask against Ray’s neck. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“I’m sorry,” he whispered, “I didn’t mean to yell.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray wrapped his arms around his neck and squeezed him close.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“It’s okay,” he assured him, “I know you didn’t mean to.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond’s weight dropped more fully on him and he let out a distressed noise.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“I just...I just want you,” he mumbled, voice thick, “Why can’t I just have you?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <em> <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Oh no, is he going to cry? I don’t know how to deal with crying people.</span> </em>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“You, um, already have me though,” Ray pointed out, “I’m right here, right?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond sighed.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“You know what I meant,” he muttered tiredly.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“We just gotta try other things, right?” Ray offered, “Mix it up. Try kinks. You know, uh, spice things up?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond puffed out a bitter laugh and pulled away.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“No, it’s fine,” he answered as he retrieved Ray’s clothes, “I’m tired of trying. I’m tired of this chore.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray deflated a bit as he pulled his clothes back on. <em>But...I want to keep trying. I want...I want you to have me too.</em></span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">The rest of the ride was spent in silence. The meeting with their drug guy went well and the drive to Ray’s place was also silent. He hesitated as he opened the passenger door. He wanted to invite him up. Wanted to ask if maybe a bed would help. Wanted to ask a million questions, offer a million suggestions, and beg him to spend the night.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“See you later then, Vagabond,” he mumbled as he slid from the seat.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“See you later, BrownMan,” Vagabond softly called back.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray thought he might be smiling under the mask and blushed a little with a smile of his own. He waved a hand and closed the door before turning around to go inside. <em>Don’t bother looking back. Just go home and be alone again.</em> He sighed as he got in his building and jogged up the stairs. He needed to smoke. <em>What a healthy coping mechanism,</em> he thought dryly.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning: gunshot wound</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <em> <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Bang! Bang! Bang!</span> </em>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">The frantic banging made Ray jump in surprise where he sat cocooned on the couch. Whoever it was, was knocking so loud it sounded like they were at his door. <em>Like chill my dudes.</em> He turned back to his game and considered calling the landlord. Some crackhead was probably trying to get into 201 again.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <em> <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Bang! Bang! Bang!</span></em>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray frowned, pausing the game. <em>That really sounds like it’s at my door.</em> <em>Maybe someone came to the wrong apartment?</em> He put his controller down and untangled himself from the blanket cocoon. <em>Better not try to come in here, I don’t wanna clean up a body.</em> He opened the door and stifled a yawn.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Yo,” He greeted before he fully processed who it was.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond didn’t give him time to question or close the door. As soon as it was open, he pushed through and closed it, shakily locking it up. Ray raised his eyebrows at him. He was bent over, clutching his side. <em>Ah.</em> Ray gestured for him to follow him to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He made him sit on the edge of the tub and made to pull his jacket off him. Vagabond growled weakly, but was too injured to properly protest. Ray hung it on the hook on the door and pulled out his first aid kit from under the sink. He helped him tug the shirt off and sat in front of him to take a look at the wound.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Move your hand,” Ray ordered.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond moved his hand, hissing as Ray wiped away some of the blood to see the wound properly. <em>That’s a GSW.</em> Ray leaned around him, feeling his back for an exit wound. <em>Nope. The bullet’s inside him.</em></span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He wrapped his fingers around the man’s wrist. Steady pulse, elevated, but not insane. <em>Good.</em> Vagabond’s breathing was labored, but he wasn’t struggling to breathe. <em>Good.</em> Blood wasn’t squirting out. <em>Good.</em> Ray carefully felt around the wound causing more hisses from the man. If Ray was unmistaken, Vagabond was one lucky son of a bitch.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“You always make sure to not get hit anywhere important?” Ray muttered.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“I-is it n-not im-important?” Vagabond huffed, relaxing slightly.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Nope, you got it right in the perfect window between your organs,” Ray answered, “This had to have been pretty fucking long range too, I can feel it still intact.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">His fingers shifted and he pressed. Vagabond grunted in pain as the bullet moved back to the entry wound. Ray pulled it out with his other hand and stuck it in his mouth as he moved to grab alcohol. He pushed Vagabond back a bit, keeping his hand pressed to his chest to keep him steady and poured the alcohol over his wound.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Fucking Christ!” Vagabond shouted, gripping Ray’s wrist, “Couldn’t have warned me, cocksucker?!”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray only hummed in response as he wiped away blood and alcohol. He swiped some antibiotic on the wound and clotting agent to stop the bleeding. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Fucking monster!” Vagabond growled, voice strained, “Fucking warn me! Fuck ass!”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray pulled out some butterfly bandages and pulled it closed. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Fucking fucker fuck,” Vagabond groaned.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray taped gauze over the butterflies<em>.</em> He checked his pulse again. <em>Good.</em> He pressed the back of his hand up to the guy’s neck. <em>Probably no fever.</em> Did his skin look pale? It was hard to tell considering he hadn’t seen his skin before. Except for his lower half, which was probably paler anyway. But he didn’t look particularly cold. He was okay, but he probably needed monitoring, just in case. Ray stood up, putting away the kit. He spat the bullet out and laid it on the sink.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Get the rest of your clothes off,” he instructed, pulling the door back open, “I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray was pretty sure Vagabond could fit in some of his Mega Mood clothes. The ones he swam in when he was so depressed he didn’t want to exist. No underwear though, Ray was way too scrawny to have underwear Vagabond’s ass could fit into. He grabbed some painkillers from his nightstand as well. When he came back he almost turned and immediately left again.<em> Jesus fuck Christ, he’s hot. And fucking hard for some reason.</em> He blushed as he held out the clothes.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Get dressed before you freeze,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Help?” Vagabond requested weakly. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray’s chest tightened. <em>Poor guy.</em> He slipped the sweats up Vagabond’s legs and helped him wobble to his feet. He did his best not to touch the boner, but sweatpants were not cooperative for such things. As the cloth dragged over it, Vagabond let out a tiny sigh. Then he shoved Ray up against the sink, his hips rolling against him with a shudder. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“V-vagabond, th-this is not g-good,” Ray muttered breathlessly, “Y-your injury.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Shut up, slut,” Vagabond growled, “You’re the one who did it. You made it like this. You fucking do something about it.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray shuddered and groaned. <em>Fuck, that’s hot.</em> Vagabond’s mask pressed up against the side of his head, his hips still rolling against his.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“See? Look at you shaking with it,” he groaned, “You always want it so fucking bad. Every time I see you, I <em>need</em> to fuck you. Your body begs me to fuck you until you scream.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray’s hands tightened on the sink and he wobbled with a breathy moan. <em>Fucking dirty talk.</em> Vagabond humped faster against him.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“I look at your pictures every day,” he whispered, “I think about how your slutty body sucks me in. How every part of you pleases me. How badly I need you. And I fucking jerk off every damn day. But I can’t do it. I can’t do it without you. I need you. I need you so fucking bad.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray gasped. <em>Fuck, I’m gonna cum in my pants if he keeps doing that.</em> He tried to catch his breath and think properly. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“I-I thought...y-you didn’t w-want to,” He grunted.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“I fucking lied,” Vagabond growled, “I don’t fucking care if I can’t cum any more, I just want you!”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray jerked and hissed, immediately going bright red. Vagabond grunted, his rolling stopping. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“You can do it just like that?” He asked, groping at Ray’s wet crotch, “Easy. So easy. So quick. <em>Amazing.”</em></span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray choked, covering his face.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“M-most would d-disagree,” he mumbled, embarrassed.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Hm, they’re wrong,” Vagabond hummed absently, “Don’t...Listen to them...they’re not...no one’s worthy.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray’s hands dropped.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Wh-What?” He asked, squinting at him.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond looked back up from where he was staring down the wet spot on Ray’s jeans.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“People who insult you,” he clarified, “They’re wrong. You’re an angel. They don’t deserve to fuck you.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray closed his eyes and pressed his hands together in a prayer pose. He took a deep, calming breath.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Two things,” he started, eyes opening, “One: not an angel. Just because your ED is somewhat cured with me around, doesn’t mean I’m good at sex. Two: there is no one else. I really meant it when I said I’m a loser. No one likes me and I suck at social shit.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond squinted at him then pressed up against him again, his eyes darkening.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Only me?” He prompted, voice low.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray swallowed and nodded shakily. Vagabond’s eyelashes fluttered as he jerked against Ray.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“I wanna cum like you did,” he groaned, “How did you do it? Teach me how to cum like you.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray was red faced again. <em>I don’t know!</em> He looked at where their crotches rubbed together. Sweatpants probably didn’t provide enough friction. Ray’s jeans had added good pressure to the motions. <em>Okay, he needs better pressure. </em></span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray shifted Vagabond by his hips so his cock was rubbing against Ray’s thigh. Vagabond groaned. <em>Good sign.</em> He humped against him, riding his leg while his hands squeezed the sink on either side of Ray. He was trembling, his eyes squeezed closed. <em>Concentrating.</em> </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray had an epiphany. It was always the element of surprise that got the guy off. A moment where his guard dropped, a moment where he was startled. He didn’t need new, different things, he needed to relax. <em>Okay. Relax. How do I get him to relax? </em></span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Come on, come on!” Vagabond hissed, drawing his attention, “I can do it! Just like the slut, I can do it.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Ray,” Ray blurted, “My name is Ray.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond shuddered. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Ray,” he mumbled, “Ray. Ray. Ray.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray shivered. Weird how nice his name sounded coming from Vagabond’s lips.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“I...m-my name...” Vagabond sputtered, “Is...it’s...it’s...”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray put his arms around Vagabond’s neck, pulling him tightly to him.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“It’s okay,” he whispered, “You don’t have to tell me.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">A visible tremor pulsed through Vagabond and his faltering thrusting picked up again. His hands shoved up Ray’s shirt, squeezing and feeling up his torso. Ray shivered against his manhandling. <em>Fuck, I’m gonna get it up again before he gets off.</em> He moved his leg, trying to add to the friction. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“I-I’ve got you,” He whispered, “You can cum for m-me. I’m al-always good at t-taking it f-for you, right?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">His face was on fire, but he was doing his fucking best to relax the man. Vagabond groaned.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Fuck y-yes,” he hissed, “M-my little slut, always so good for me. You always take what I give you. So good. My Ray. Only mine. Such a good little slut only for me.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He jerked and gasped as he came. He slumped against Ray, panting heavily. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“I-I did it,” he whispered, sounding like he was in awe.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray’s chest squeezed.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“You did,” he confirmed, rubbing his hand over his shoulder, “Well done. I told you, didn’t I?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond puffed out a breathy laugh.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“You’re always right,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He winced.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Ow,” He grunted, “That hurts.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He pulled back, wincing again. Ray’s eyes went to the red on the bandage.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Damnit!” He grumbled, “I knew it was a bad idea!”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He pushed him back onto the edge of the tub to change his bandages. Ray worked quickly and quietly, bandaging him back up again in a couple minutes at most. He retrieved new pants for both of them and he led Vagabond to his bedroom. He pushed him onto his bed and tucked him in.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Get some rest,” he ordered, “Should I wash your clothes?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Not my jacket,” Vagabond quickly insisted, starting to sit up.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray pushed him back down and left. He brought the jacket into his room and laid it in the bed next to him. He put a water bottle and pain killers on the nightstand. Then he sat down on the edge of his bed.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“There, safe and sound,” he assured him, “I can lock my bedroom door, um, behind me if it helps. You need some rest, man. Hey, uh, I think I figured out your, um, ED.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He shifted slightly, a bit nervous.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“I don’t want to s-sound like I know shit,” he started, “But I think you need to relax. Um, you strike me as s-someone who’s cautious I guess. For good reason of course, I mean, you don’t work this kind of job and just expect to be safe. I kept catching you off-guard, right? S-so it startled you and you could, um, cum. B-but I think if you felt, uh, safe, like really safe, you’d relax and you could do it easier. M-maybe. I mean, it’s just a guess. I’m gonna go now before I keep talking.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He got up and left the room, locking the door behind him. He tried to calm his racing heart and the squeezing in his chest. <em>He doesn’t feel safe. He’s scared of being vulnerable.</em> Ray knew a little something about that.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Halloween party, really?” Ray grunted, “Isn’t that a bit...ironic?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Mogar shrugged. Ray tried to remember when the guy got hired. Was it before or after they offered Ray the crew position? How long had it been since then? <em>What fucking day is it?? I gotta lay off the weed.</em></span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“We just wanted to party, honestly,” Mogar admitted, retaking Ray’s attention, “Halloween’s just an excuse. Plus loads of criminals don’t want to have fun if they’re themselves. Halloween you get to be someone else.” </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1"><em>Don’t want to have fun if they’re themselves.</em> If Vagabond was there, would he be relaxed enough to easily get off? Ray rubbed his tired eyes.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Is...Vagabond going to be there?” He asked, folding his hands under his chin.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Mogar looked hesitant to answer.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Yes, he’ll be there,” he finally said, “But Geoff is keeping that quiet. He wants him to mingle without being noticed.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray’s heart beat picked up. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“So he won’t be on official business?” He prompted.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Right, just personal,” Mogar assured him.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Personal time pretending to be no one. This was a recipe for disaster, but if it ended in sex, Ray was all in.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Okay, I guess that’s alright,” Ray finally agreed, “I suppose I won’t be shanked in that case.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Mogar laughed and shook his head.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Nah, he likes you,” he dismissed, “He really wants you to join up. Says you’re the best gunman in San Andreas.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray snorted, rolling his eyes. <em>Because I’m a quick shooter. </em></span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Just because he says it, doesn’t make it so,” Ray grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Wow, you sound like Geoff,” Mogar teased.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray raised his eyebrows. So Geoff really was taking that seriously. He was surprised, sort of assuming Geoff would’ve taken it as a joke. He smiled lightly, feeling a bit warm. <em>Well, guess I better practice more.</em></span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">~</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray decided as soon as he showed up that he was done. It was time to go home as soon as he passed over the threshold. He even started to turn and run for it when a hand shot out to stop him. His revolver was pointed at Geoff’s eye before the hand fully closed around him. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Easy, Tiger,” Geoff laughed, “No running away now.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray holstered the gun and pulled his arm away from Geoff.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“It was a tactical retreat,” he grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He looked at Geoff’s costume with raised eyebrows.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Is that...real?” He questioned.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Geoff grinned widely and tipped the hat at him.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Officer Ramsey, at your service, citizen,” he barked in a fake serious tone, “Here to project and swerve!”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray snorted out a laugh he couldn’t stifle and Geoff positively beamed.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“How many times have you almost gotten shot?” He laughed.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“About five now,” Geoff answered, “But totally worth it. Now come on! Time for you to meet some connections.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1"><em>He didn’t actually say if that was a real uniform. Did he bump off a cop just got the costume?</em> Ray wondered as Geoff gestured for Ray to follow him to the backyard where dozens of people were milling about. Could’ve been more than a hundred. Ray felt sick. He wanted to run away again. <em>Tactically retreat</em>, he silently corrected himself.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“This is Ego, Ego this is BrownMan,” Geoff introduced.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">A tall man dressed as Sailor Moon held out a hand, immediately lighting up when he saw Ray’s costume.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Tuxedo Mask, I see we meet again,” he laughed as they shook hands.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Fucking hell,” Ray answered, “What are the odds?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">The man grinned at him.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Pretty good considering I love Sailor Moon,” he admitted, “I dress up as her most Halloweens.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“And I dress as Tuxedo Mask a lot too,” Ray joked, “Usually that’s just when I’m getting kinky though.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">The guy laughed and leaned in conspiratorially.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“I bet you’d like me to punish you in the name of the moon,” he teased, winking.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“I mean, if you’re offering,” Ray joked back.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Nope, no time,” Geoff interrupted, “B-man still needs to meet people. And aren’t you married?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ego just rolled his eyes and winked at Ray.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“She’s into it,” he insisted.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Before Ray could ask just how into it, he was being pulled away. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Ah, here’s Adam,” Geoff called, letting go of Ray to grab someone else, “Adam, BrownMan. BrownMan, Adam.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray shook hands with the new guy who didn’t appear to be in costume. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Heard a lot about you!” Adam said cheerfully, “Apparently you scorned Fake AH.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He winked at Ray who snorted.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Something like that,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Geoff threw a glare at Adam who just ignored it. Geoff dragged him off again and people’s faces started to blend together right up until Geoff stopped them in front of two familiar tall figures. <em>The gorgeous redhead and the Vagabond. </em></span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“April!” Ray blurted, immediately going red, “Uh, I-I mean, um.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">The redhead brightened up.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“No, you’re right!” She exclaimed, “I’m April O’Neal! You’re the first one to get it right on the first try tonight!”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray’s tongue went twisted again and faltering from her grinning.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“This is Jack,” Geoff introduced, “She said you guys briefly met.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Uh, y-yes,” Ray sputtered, face burning, “N-n-nice to m-meet you. Um. I, uh, B-brown, um, Man.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Geoff was staring at him with raised eyebrows. Ray was focusing on trying to look away from Jack’s pretty smile. He looked to Vagabond who was dressed as the Terminator. <em>That’s a bit...obvious, isn’t it?</em> </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“And this is James,” Geoff introduced.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“No, it’s not,” Ray answered automatically, looking at Geoff in confusion.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">The three stared at him. Ray shifted, going redder. Jack’s curiously confused face pointed right at him made him nearly step back.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“I-I mean, d-doesn’t he g-go by V-vagabond?” He stuttered, confused.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">The three stepped towards him and he swayed backwards. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“How did you know that?!” Jack demanded in a whisper.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Um, I-I d-don’t, um, I mean I j-just, um,” he mumbled, stumbling over his words.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Yo, this kid has no game,” Geoff muttered, “He was fucking <em>flirting</em> with Ego, but he can’t even look Jack in the eye.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray sputtered out a denial, waving his hands frantically, but he wasn’t sure which part he was denying.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“I-I’m j-just nervous,” he insisted, “Y-you’re, um, you’re r-really-“</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <em> <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Don’t say pretty don’t say pretty don’t say pretty!</span> </em>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“-pretty,” he finished, silently cursing himself, “I-I mean, um, y-you’re, uh. I’m gonna g-go drown m-myself now, um, g-goodbye!”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He about-faced, but his collar was seized and he was pulled back around. The three of them towered over him and he shrank from their heated gazes. Vagabond was gripping his upper arm tightly. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“How did you know?” Vagabond growled.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray squinted at him.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“I-isn’t it obv-obvious?” He countered.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">The three looked between themselves, baffled. Ray felt more confused than ever. Vagabond was the only person he knew with that body shape. He was pretty sure it was unique to him. <em>Sort of wide neck, sharp shoulders, bulging biceps, sturdy chest, slim hips and waist.</em> It was definitely Vagabond. He stopped obviously checking him out to pay more attention to what was being said.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“-hasn’t! I swear!” Vagabond hissed, “This is the first time!”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Then how the fuck?!” Geoff demanded, barely whispering any more.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“How the fuck should I know?!” Vagabond snapped, “But it doesn’t matter. It’s not going to be an issue.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">They turned back to Ray who swallowed thickly. A knife clicked open in Vagabond’s hand. Ray was already pointing his gun at him by the time it was fully open.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Shouldn’t we take this discussion somewhere private?” He suggested, tone deathly quiet.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“See? What did I tell you?” Geoff muttered, “Suave as dicks, but as soon as he sees Jack-.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">This reminded Ray that she was still there and he jumped a little to find her staring at him. The pistol in his hand started shaking and he turned tomato red.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“See?” Geoff grunted, “I think he’s got a crush on you.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray waved his free hand, sputtering around his frozen tongue trying to deny it. He winced as Vagabond’s grip on him tightened. When he looked back at the face twisted into a frown, he calmed down significantly and the gun steadied.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Jesus, that’s actually kind of impressive,” Jack muttered.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray squeezed his eyes shut, immediately trying to will away the blush. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Whatever,” Vagabond growled, “Let’s go have this discussion.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He started dragging Ray towards the house which Ray puffed a sigh of relief for. <em>Jesus, women are scary.</em> He holstered his weapon, though he wasn’t sure it was his wisest move. He just didn’t want any of the other guests getting spooked and starting some sort of riot. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond dragged him into the house, down some stairs and through a doorway. He shoved Ray further in the room and closed the door behind him. Ray’s top hat tumbled from his head, but it was pitch black in the room, he couldn’t see where it went. Ray jumped when he heard the door lock. <em>That’s probably not good.</em></span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“I, uh, don’t understand,” he admitted, “What did I do?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“How did you recognize me?” Vagabond growled somewhere to the left of him. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray naturally turned towards his voice.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“I thought it was obvious?” Ray squeaked.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“No one else did,” Vagabond answered, now somewhere behind him, “How did <em>you?”</em></span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray tried to stop himself from shaking and cautiously get his bearings.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Um, it’s just you?” He said, “I-I don’t know? Your b-body is yours?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“You recognize my body?” Vagabond pressed, back to the left.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray faltered, frowning.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Don’t you...” He mumbled, trailing off.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1"><em>Don’t you recognize mine?</em> He suddenly felt very stupid and very childish. He’d accidentally memorized Vagabond’s body, like he was obsessed with him. Like their fucking meant something. He buried his burning face in his hands. <em>I’m so fucking stupid! </em></span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“You’ve seen my face now,” Vagabond pointed out, closer now, “You’ve seen everything.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“I did?” Ray muttered.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Right, the bottom half of his face was bare, but his blue eyes were covered by the glasses.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Oh, I...guess I did,” he realized, dropping his hands, “I...didn’t even register it.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Suddenly a hand was in his hair, yanking his head back. He whined in pain as lips pressed up against his ear.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Too busy fucking <em>ogling,</em> Jack?” Vagabond growled.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray blinked away the tears that had naturally sprang to his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Og-ogling?” He sputtered, “I wasn’t-!”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond yanked again, pulling another pained whine out of him. Ray wondered if he should try to escape. <em>Was this a real fight or just a threat?</em></span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“You turned into a fucking mess with her!” Vagabond snapped, “You want to fuck her too?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Ugh, no!” Ray shouted, shuddering, “No fucking way!”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <em> <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">I’m fucking gay!</span> </em>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Then why were you like that?!” Vagabond demanded.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Because she’s a pretty lady!” Ray grunted, “I cant help it! They turn me into a...fucking loser. For some reason.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond’s hold got a bit looser.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Were you really flirting with Ego?” He prompted, quieter.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray blushed a bit.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Y-Yes,” he muttered, “But I flirt a lot. I’m n-not...good at delivering.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Except with me?” Vagabond whispered. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">His warm breath puffed over Ray’s ear, sending a shiver through him.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Y-Yes,” he answered, a bit breathless, “I’m good at d-delivering for y-you...um, aren’t I?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond put his hands on Ray’s hips and pulled him back into him.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Yes, you’re so good,” he moaned in his ear, “Always so good for me.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He rocked his boner against Ray’s ass and Ray groaned, trying to rub back.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Fuck yeah, baby,” Vagabond groaned as his hands began to wander, “Always so ready for me, aren’t you? My l-little slut. My beautiful little Ray. Your body needs me, d-doesn’t it? You get lonely without me, don’t you? Nobody else g-gives you what you need.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray moaned, his back arching. Vagabond’s hands moved to yank open his pants. Before they could be pushed down however, Vagabond pushed him forward until his legs hit something soft and he was bent over it. <em>Bed.</em> His hands immediately fisted in the covers and he pushed his ass out. <em>Fucking finally. </em></span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond was rougher this time, fingers jerking in him fast and hard. He was impatient, but Ray was loving it, so he wasn’t going to complain. Vagabond only slowed down as he was pushing inside him, grunting.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“You’re tense,” he growled, “F-fucking stop clenching!”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray whimpered pathetically as he tried to force himself to relax. The rough treatment had him all wound up tightly and he took some deep breaths as he tried to calm down. Vagabond sighed behind him and rubbed his hand up his back. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“I’m sorry,” he muttered, “I’m being too forceful. Do you want to stop?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“No!” Ray cried, “I want more!”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">There was a brief moment of silence wherein Ray buried his burning face in the sheets.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“You want me to...be rougher?” Vagabond asked quietly, “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Yes!” Ray whined.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond’s hips snapped forward, sending shooting pain up Ray’s ass. He moaned, pushing back, trying to bear down on the cock. His teeth ground together as Vagabond pulled back and slammed into him. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Yes yes yes!” He sobbed, “H-harder! Fuck me harder! Fuck me so hard I can’t walk fuck me fuck me!”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond groaned behind him and started humping so forcefully he was sliding on the sheets. He leaned over him and grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking him up to his elbows.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“How’s it feel, whore?” He grunted in his ear, “You like me using you, huh? Want me to f-fuck you up really good so no one else will ever do it for you? Want me to-to destroy you while I use you? Bet you’d do anything to get me in-inside you. B-bet I could make you do some real dirty stuff, couldn’t I? Bet I could h-hurt you, mark you up, tie you up here and leave you until I want you again. Fill you up like the li-little cum dumpster you are and leave you sore and broken in a puddle of jizz. You’d fucking love that, wouldn’t you? Bet you’d lap up every drop, fi-filthy whore. Come on little slut, sh-show me how filthy you are and cum with my cock tearing you apart.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray let out an almost scream-like moan as he shot jizz onto the sheets. Vagabond pulled him backwards before shoving his face in his own mess, hand still tightly fisted in his hair.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“So fucking dirty,” he moaned, “Clean your fucking mess.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray’s tongue swiped out to lick up his jizz as Vagabond’s thrusting turned sloppy.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Fuck fuck fuck!” He panted, “Fuck, I’m gonna fill up your little hole then I’m gonna make you keep it inside you. I’m gonna plug you up, unh-fuck, make y-you walk around f-filled up with my, fuck, my cum. Fuck! Fuck, Ray, I’m gonna cum! Fuck! R-ray!”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray gasped at the feral way Vagabond growled his name as he came inside him. He jerked a few more shaky thrusts before he stilled, leaning over him. He ran his hand through Ray’s hair, rubbing his scalp like he wanted to soothe the pain he caused. Then Ray nearly jumped out of his skin when he pressed his lips against his ear. He pressed little fluttery kisses all over Ray’s neck. He didn’t stop until his softening cock finally slipped out of Ray, sending a dribble of cum down his leg. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Ah, shit, sorry,” he muttered, moving away, “Hold still.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Yeah, where the fuck would I go?” Ray muttered, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">A light flicked on and Ray blinked rapidly, trying to get used to it. He turned his head to watch Vagabond walk back around him. He held up something, pointing it at Ray. Ray squinted at the thing.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Is that-?” He started to ask.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <em> <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Click!</span> </em>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray blushed violently and buried his face in the sheets.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Y-you!” He whined, “You could’ve wa-warned me!”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“It’s more fun to play with you,” Vagabond laughed.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray threw him a glare over his shoulder in time to watch as he leaned in for the next picture. </span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“I hate you!” He grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond’s grin lit up his whole face as he pointed his phone at Ray’s face for the last picture. Ray stared at the smile in shock. <em>Wow. He’s...beautiful.</em> The smile dimmed a bit and his eyebrows came together.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“What’s wrong?” He asked, eyes filled with worry.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“N-nothing!” Ray cried, turning away from him again, “C-clean me up!”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond huffed out an amused laugh and leaned towards him. Ray jolted, sitting up on his elbows in surprise when Vagabond’s tongue was what cleaned the jizz off his leg.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“V-vagabond!” He cried out, “Wh-What are you doing?!”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond raised his eyebrows at him as he lifted up, wiping his own jizz off his pretty mouth.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“What?” He grunted, “You don’t like licking?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He pulled free tissues to finish the job. Ray’s face burned.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Th-that’s not...” He sputtered, “Not the problem. I, um, you just surprised m-me.“</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond pulled his pants back up over his ass and Ray stiffly wobbled to his feet. Vagabond looped an arm around him, catching him as he fell. Ray grabbed onto him for support, nearly panicking into falling anyway. His heart was thudding wildly in his chest as he stared up at the Vagabond. <em>This is a romance movie position. This is a kiss position.</em> Was Vagabond leaning down? Was Ray leaning up? <em>Are we going to-?</em></span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <em> <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Knock! Knock!</span> </em>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“You didn’t actually kill him, did you?!” Geoff’s voice called through the door.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Vagabond dropped him all at once, letting him fall awkwardly onto the bed. Ray hurriedly got his pants done back up and his eyes darted around the room. <em>Where to go to look the most like he’s just roughed me up? Not the bed, that’s for sure.</em> Vagabond grabbed the collar of his jacket and dragged him to the door, opening it and holding him up.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Alive,” He grunted at Geoff, “Happy?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Geoff looked at Ray who looked properly nervous. He raised his hands.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“V-vagabond was j-just telling me that, um, remembering f-faces is a terrible skill to have,” He sputtered, “I have to s-say, he’s very con-convincing.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Geoff narrowed his eyes suspiciously.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“He didn’t hurt you?” He asked, sounding like he didn’t believe it for a second.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“I may have, um, fell down,” Ray amended, “But uh, the rest is, uh, all in th-theory. Um, right?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He looked at Vagabond who grinned wickedly and dropped him.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Good boy,” he praised, ruffling his hair, “Now get the fuck out of my room.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">He shoved him towards Geoff who grunted as they impacted. The door slammed and locked behind him.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“B-man, I don’t wanna tell you your business,” Geoff muttered, “But your boner is poking me.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Ray laughed as he pushed off of him.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“That’s all for you, Boss,” he teased, “Not because that was the most pants-shittingly terrifying thing to ever happen to me.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“Worse than almost falling off a moving vehicle?” Geoff laughed as they moved towards the stairs.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">“I had a boner then too,” Ray deadpanned.</span>
</p><p class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0p1">
  <span class="yiv7381112004ydp6d0851e0s1">Geoff’s laughter felt pretty damn good echoing up the stairs as they jogged back up to the party.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a heckin chonker filled with feels. Get your wheelies.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray tilted his head, considering. Naming the new strains was his favorite thing to do, but this one was stumping him. It was a rough one, smelled like horrid cat piss like all good weed, but it impacted right in the guts. <em>Solid, like getting tackled.</em> He puffed out smoke and leaned back, looking at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Anger.</em> That’s what this felt like. Not like it made you angry, but like it was angry at you. Like it wanted to lay you out. He absently flicked his lighter. <em>Anger. Rage. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, shit fuck!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Ha! Perfect!</em> Ray sat up with a wide grin as Mogar stomped into the room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yo, fucknuts, we got-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mogar stopped, squinting at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The fuck you grinnin about?” He demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fuckin blazed,” Ray laughed, “And you came in at the right time. I wanna run this name by you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mogar squinted suspiciously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not good with that shit,” he grumbled, “I don’t smoke.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, but you’ll get smoked,” Ray joked, “I wanna name it after you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mogar’s eyebrows went up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, really?” He asked, face going pink.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cute. Ray put the pipe back to his lips and took another hit, leaning back as he puffed smoke in the air.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hell fuckin yeah,” he mumbled, grinning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, um, o-okay, I guess,” Mogar muttered, “A-anyway, we need your help on a job.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray raised an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But look at me,” He deadpanned, “I’m so fuckin busy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mogar snorted in laughter and rolled his eyes. Ray grinned and winked at him. He went pink again. <em>Cute.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ima need you to back the fuck off, buddy,” Ray grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The guy laughed, leaning even closer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The fuck you gonna do about it?” He sneered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Ugh. Smells like bad booze. I’m not allowed to shoot him, so let’s go nonlethal.</em> Ray gave him a dark look and put his hand on his chest and wrapped one leg around one of his. Then he sent him to the ground, shoving his chest as his leg tripped him. He followed after him, knees landing on his shoulders. He pressed one hand to his neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Something like this, I think,” he muttered, “Now, I’d suggest you stop being a fucktard.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The guy looked sufficiently intimidated, so Ray hopped up to check that no one was coming down the alleyway any time soon. Fucktard chose to keep living his truth of being the fucktard he was. Ray back kicked him as he rushed at him and swung a hook to his ear. He was reeling, no doubt his ear ringing as Ray executed a perfect axe kick to the back of his thick fucktard skull. He dropped and stayed down. Ray cuffed him and whipped his gun out to point above him on a fire escape. He shot Vagabond an annoyed look.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s your obsession with sneaking up on me?” He grumbled, holstering his gun.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond made his way down the fire escape and moved towards him with a frankly terrifying amount of purpose. Ray backed up into a wall and grunted, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You gonna tell me how many days it’s been?” He muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“98.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray rubbed his forehead tiredly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So the relaxing thing really didn’t work?” He grunted, “I really thought I was onto something.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond’s left hand hit the wall next to Ray’s head while the other reached up to pull off the mask. <em>He’s doing the anime kiss pose. This is a kiss scene. He’s leaning in for sure! Okay, Narvaez, remain calm. You can totally do this. Just don’t fucking panic. And for the love of Christ and fuck, do not open your mouth!</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you know if you look into someone’s eyes long enough, you can fall in love with them?” He blurted breathlessly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>I’m going to kill myself.</em> Vagabond frowned and pulled away, putting the mask back on. <em>Yeah, that’s fair.</em> Ray cleared his throat as Vagabond hauled up the guy and threw him over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So I’ll just, um, d-do the thing,” he muttered, moving towards the door, “Just swipe the thing, r-right? Ha. I’m going to sew my mouth shut. I actually hate myself.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He swiped the card and pushed through. At least this part he didn’t have to be near-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Move!” Vagabond barked, shoving him through the doorway, “We haven’t got all day.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Of course.</em> Ray considered shooting the man and being done with it, but he’d agreed to only kill one guy on the mission. Geoff was very adamant about it. They crept down the quiet hallway, towards the stairs at the other end. Ray tiptoed his way up the stairwell, trying to be as quiet as Vagabond. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was nearly impossible though. The guy was like a whisper in a crowd of people. He was there, sure, but you had to be on top of him to hear him. <em>On top of him.</em> Ray stumbled on a step, blushing furiously. He would definitely ride Vagabond until he couldn’t move. They stopped on the fifth floor and Ray cautiously peeked around the corner. <em>No one in sight.</em> Ray checked his watch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eek!” He squeaked as Vagabond grabbed his ass.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shot him a death glare, but could see the amusement in Vagabond’s eyes. <em>Asshole.</em> He looked back down the hall. <em>Okay, still clear.</em> Vagabond’s hand didn’t leave his ass while Ray waited. He was alternating between running his fingers up the seam of his jeans and squeezing his ass with entirely too much strength. Ray thought he might get bruised before they even fucked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, a door opened and a woman stepped out. He watched carefully as she locked the door and turned towards them. She was thankfully staring at her phone, missing Ray’s red-faced sputtering. He twisted back, completely panicked and unsure of what to do. Vagabond pushed up against him suddenly, mask gone, and started nipping at Ray’s neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray’s mind went fuzzy as his hips jerked up against Vagabond’s. He put his arms around his neck while Vagabond hoisted him up off the ground. Ray panted harshly as he squeezed his legs around Vagabond’s waist. Vagabond’s mouth moved to his throat where he bit down hard. Ray bit his lip to stop the raunchy noise that wanted to hurdle right past his teeth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nearly jumped from his arms when the woman walked around the corner. He blushed, she blushed, and then she hurried down the stairs. Ray buried his face in Vagabond’s shoulder. <em>Fucking asshole.</em> But he <em>had</em> just saved the mission.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Th-Thank you,” Ray mumbled quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond carefully put him back down and pulled his mask on. He gestured for Ray to lead the way. Ray’s chest was squeezing, but he didn’t understand why. He ignored it, moving down the hall to the apartment the lady had just come from. He quickly slipped in the key Geoff had given him and pushed the door open carefully. He pulled his gun, but he could hear running water. <em>Shower, perfect.</em> He crept inside, quickly followed by Vagabond. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray moved towards the sound of water and found the bathroom. He carefully and quietly twisted the knob and pushed the door open. He started across the tile floor to open the curtain, but was interrupted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Fwip, thunk, thud!</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray whipped around, pointing his gun at Vagabond.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you insane?!” He demanded, whispering.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond’s eyes flashed dangerously at him. Ray wanted to kill him. Instead he went to the shower, moving the curtain to see if it was the right guy. <em>It wasn’t.</em> Ray whipped around and fired, shooting the guy sneaking up on them. Vagabond hissed, putting his hand over his ear. Ray moved forward, checking the dead one. That was the guy he was supposed to kill. He smacked Vagabond’s arm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Geoff is gonna kill me!” He hissed, “He was very adamant about only killing one! Look what you did!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond looked down, actually looking apologetic. Ray’s annoyance deflated a bit and he holstered his weapon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Move him into the shower,” he grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond hopped to it and Ray moved out of the room and down the hall. Bedroom would probably have the safe. His eyes swept over the room, checking the corners. He was checking under the bed when Vagabond entered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is not an invitation!” He called from where he was on his hands and knees.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond grumbled something about “but it looks inviting” as he opened the closet door. Ray got up, using the bed as support and toppled onto it. <em>The fuck?!</em> He squirmed, trying to right himself as the bed squirmed back. <em>What is happening?!</em> Vagabond snorting in laughter made him throw a glare and a middle finger over his shoulder. Vagabond’s eyes narrowed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This was about the time Ray realized he fucked up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond advanced on him and Ray struggled to crawl up the bed away from him. <em>What is the deal with this fucking bed?!</em> It rolled under him, distracting him from his escape. <em>Water bed. Ah. </em>Vagabond’s hand landed tightly on his ankle and he yanked him backwards. Ray’s hands scrambled, but couldn’t grab anything to stop the sliding back. Vagabond pulled him to his feet and groped his boner. Ray jerked, moaning. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s what I thought,” Vagabond growled, “Pretending to be scared when really you’re hard as hell. Drop your pants.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He moved around him and sat on the bed. Ray hesitated, face burning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Drop your pants,” Vagabond repeated, eyes sharp, “Now!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray undid his belt and jeans, pushing them down until they fell around his ankles. He felt the urge to cover himself where his boner was trying to push it’s away through his boxers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Underwear,” Vagabond ordered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray pushed them down, adding them to his jeans. He struggled not to cover his cock or his face. Vagabond made a noise in front of him and his blush only got worse when he saw the guy squeezing himself through his jeans. <em>He...he likes my dick? </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t have a lot of time to ponder as Vagabond grabbed him and bent him over his lap. Ray covered his face as he realized what was coming. Sure enough, one gloved hand pressed on his lower back while the other smacked against his ass. Ray moaned, jerking, his hips trying rub against Vagabond’s thigh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, you’re filthy,” Vagabond groaned, “You keep sassing me because you want me to punish you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Smack!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray whimpered. <em>No, but now that it’s happening, I’m fucking glad!</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bad little boy,” Vagabond moaned, smacking his ass again, “Such a bad boy, you want me to teach you manners, huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yes!” Ray cried.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Smack!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, what?” Vagabond growled, “Be respectful. Do you want me to punish you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Smack!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yes, sir!” Ray whined, “Please, sir!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Smack!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray cried out, tears of pain springing to his eyes. <em>Fuck fuck fuck! </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goddamn, so fucking slutty,” Vagabond muttered, “Your body is made for fucking, every part of it wants me to fuck you in half. If you take your beating patiently, I’ll give it to you. Would you like that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, sir, pl-please!” Ray nearly shouted, “I’ll b-be good, sir, please!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck,” Vagabond hissed, “Fucking slut.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Smack! Smack! Smack!</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray was sobbing and he lost count of the number of times Vagabond hit him when he finally put his fingers inside him. Ray’s back arched and he clung to Vagabond’s jeans trying not to tumble right off his lap. He was quick, but careful as Ray whimpered, trying to thrust back against his hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he was ready, Vagabond started yanking Ray’s clothes off until he was fully naked and pulled him onto his lap, straddling him.Ray shivered, self-consciously crossing his arms over his chest. Vagabond growled, shoving Ray’s arms out of the way. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes burned as they raked down Ray’s bare skin. He suddenly yanked his mask off and bit at his chest. Ray jerked, moaning as Vagabond bit his nipples and over his ribs and down his belly. He pulled back, biting his glove to yank it off and Ray shuddered. His calloused hand smoothed up his torso, flexing against Ray’s bare skin. He was staring like he really thought Ray was beautiful. Ray’s sobbing picked back up and Vagabond halted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s wrong?” He asked gently, “Too much?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“T-take y-yours off too!” Ray sobbed, pushing at Vagabond’s jacket.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond hesitated, but shrugged off his jacket and let Ray help him pull his shirt over his head. He shivered, looking uncertainly at Ray as he pressed their chests together. Ray rubbed his hands up his chest, leaning his face towards him. They were breathing heavily, lips so close they were almost touching. Ray’s hands moved to hold his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray faltered, a sudden surge of anxiety rising in his throat. <em>This is it. A turning point. The first real point of no return.</em> If he stepped over this line, there was no way to go back. It wouldn’t be casual fucking any more. Not for him. This was the point that Ray would truly start to fall in love. Ray didn’t know if he could being in love. Didn’t know if he could show more of himself than he already had, knowing it wasn’t pretty and he’d be shattered by the rejection.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“M-my name, it’s-“ Vagabond whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray interrupted by kissing him, hands moving to cup the back of his head. His fingers threaded through Vagabond’s long hair and Vagabond’s hands pressed against his back, pulling him closer. Vagabond’s lips were smoother, softer than Ray imagined. His own chapped lips seemed unworthy of them, but no way in hell was he going to stop making out with him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One of Vagabonds hands left him, fumbling with his jeans to get his cock out. Their lips turned messy as he scrambled to get inside him. Ray did his best to angle out of the way as Vagabond patted the bed for the discarded lube. After what felt like hours of struggling, he finally pushed in and Ray tried to slide down, but Vagabond held his waist still.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Slow down, baby,” he grunted against his mouth, “You’re gonna hurt yourself.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good!” Ray growled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shoved Vagabond’s arms aside and dipped, sliding down smoothly. He winced at the burn in and on his ass. Vagabond’s hand prints on his ass throbbed and he shuddered. He gripped Vagabond’s shoulders and moaned. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fucking Christ,” Vagabond groaned, “You’re amazing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray bit his tongue trying to stop his tears. He rolled his hips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, Ray, you feel so good,” Vagabond moaned, “Pl-please can I t-touch you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray’s eyes cracked open to find Vagabond’s arms exactly where he’d put them. He shuddered at the needy look on his face. Ray pushed his chest, shoving him onto the bed. Vagabond’s hands fell to Ray’s thighs as Ray straightened back up. Ray rolled his hips again and Vagabond hissed. Ray lifted and lowered himself, groaning and Vagabond’s fingers tightened on his thighs. The hold got tighter and tighter as Ray’s pace quickened. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“F-fuck, Ray!” Vagabond groaned, his body arching up into him, “Fucking pulling me in, fuck, so good. I’m gonna cum inside you. Gonna fill you up. You’re so amazing and beautiful. So amazing, my Ray, j-just for me. All mine. My angel. I wanna de-defile you, wanna mark you up, f-fill you with f-fucking sin, fuck! Ray! I’m gonna-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He jerked upwards, filling Ray with liquid sin. Ray moaned, gasping as Vagabond’s cock pulsed inside him. He gripped his own cock, but Vagabond grabbed his ass and pulled him forward. Ray shuddered, falling over him as his mouth closed around Ray’s dick. Ray’s hips thrusted as he came before Vagabond even managed to move. He twisted sideways, trying not to suffocate the guy as he dropped on the bed. He jolted in surprise as it rolled under him. He’d totally forgot it was a water bed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“F-fuck this thing,” he grumbled, “What fucking year is it that someone has a damn water bed, 2005?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aw, thanks for reminding me,” Vagabond grunted, “We fucked on the dead guy’s bed. Geoff would be pissed to find that out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray groaned miserably and started wiping himself off on the sheets. Vagabond laughed breathily at him doing so.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? He’s not using them,” Ray muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond laughed some more and sat up, rolling the bed. Ray let out a frankly embarrassing shriek as he was rolled off the edge onto the floor. He winced and grunted as his ass hit the floor. Vagabond’s laughter only got louder as Ray’s head poked up to glare at him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m throwing you under the bus,” he growled, “Just so you know, I’m tossing you right under it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond just rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He heard me and made a move,” Ray lied, “Vagabond reacted to protect me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond pointedly did not look at Ray, but Ray could feel his desire to ask what the fuck Ray thought he was doing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry about my incompetence,” Ray added, looking down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, no!” Geoff dismissed, waving a hand, “Stuff like this just happens, that’s why we always partner up. You need someone watching your back. Anyway, the money should be there now, thanks for helping us out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My pleasure,” Ray deadpanned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond snorted, covering it with a cough. Ray almost cracked, but just flashed a worried look instead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh! Mogar said you named something after him?” Geoff prompted, completely ignoring Vagabond’s coughing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right, one of our new strains,” Ray answered, “It hits like a punch to the gut and lays you out like it’s mad at you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond looked at him with narrowed eyes. Ray frowned at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Has Mogar laid you out?” He grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? No, I’ve just seen him fight,” Ray muttered, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Possessive bastard. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love it,” Geoff laughed, “I’ll be expecting mine any day now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll get right on it, boss,” Ray joked back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Knock </span>
    <span class="s1">knock!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray turned to see Jack poke her head in. He blushed terribly and looked away. He was getting better around her at least. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, just got news!” She called cheerfully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She walked around to Geoff’s side, showing him her tablet. She was practically bouncing in glee. Ray’s face burned as he tried to stop looking at her. He could smell her perfume. <em>Relax. It’s just Jack, we’re normal around her now.</em> He jumped a little as Vagabond’s boot pressed up against his sneaker. Suddenly he felt very calm. Jack’s grin wasn’t making him shake any more. He glanced at Vagabond and got the feeling he was smirking under the mask. <em>Smug little shit. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, BrownMan!” Geoff exclaimed, “Congratulations! You’re now the best gunman in San Andreas!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray blinked rapidly at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you talking about?” He asked, frowning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kid West died last night,” Geoff proclaimed, “That makes you the quickest draw. And DeadEye moved out of state two months ago, making you the best sniper in the state.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray’s jaw dropped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who the fuck killed West?!” He demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Some asshole snuck in on him,” Jack explained, “Guess they found his home base and got in. Slit his throat while he was sleeping. They have no idea who it was.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray had an idea of who it was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So?” Geoff prompted, clapping his hands together, “Fake AH would love to have San Andreas’ best gunman.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray looked away, considering. Vagabond had killed West, there was no way he hadn’t. Coincidences don’t happen in this line of work. <em>Wait. 98 days since we last saw each other. About three months.</em> DeadEye moved two months ago. <em>Damnit!</em> After the party, he set out to get him into the crew. Well, he could’ve decided even before then. He could’ve killed or run off loads of others Ray didn’t know about. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray’s hands clenched into fists and he turned on the man. He grabbed him by his stupid jacket and slammed his fist into the mask. Vagabond immediately knocked off his hand, but Ray snapped his foot up into his balls. He shouted in pain, bending and Ray grabbed his hair to force him to look back up and pulled off his mask.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know what you are?” He snarled, “A fucking pig.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slapped him across the face, hard and let go. Vagabond scowled at him as he righted himself, but the scowl softened into a look of worry. Ray flinched as tears came from his eyes. Vagabond reached for him, but he grabbed his wrist, yanking him forward straight into a head-butt. He grabbed his shoulder, pulling him down to talk in his ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck you,” He hissed, “If you ever cut down my competition again, I’ll make sure you can never get it up again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond shuddered and Ray released him before he stormed from the room, scrubbing away the stupid tears. <em>Possessive fucking asshole! Why would he do that?! I’m not worth it! Obviously I’m not the best if he had to rig the fucking race for me to win! Fucking dick!</em> He put his hood up as he left the building, blocking the sun in his face. His chest ached. He knew he wasn’t great, but he’d hoped maybe he could be good enough. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was where he lived: being good enough. Good enough to not get himself killed. Good enough to stay out of prison. Good enough to stay alive when everything, including himself, wanted him to die. Ray knew he was good enough for Vagabond to fuck, but that was it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t have anything past that and he was alright to live in that space. But damnit the guy was hellbent on cracking him open, like a valuable safe. Ray didn’t have any loot inside though. If Vagabond got him open, he’d see he was empty.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray sighed as he holstered his gun. He crouched down next to the body, searching their pockets.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you’re gonna kill me, just do it,” he muttered, “If you wanna fuck my face, then just wait a minute.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are those my only options?” Vagabond growled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>He’s using the voice. Ugh.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What other options would I be good for?” Ray asked tightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled free the person’s wallet and flipped it open. Vagabond’s hand closed on his bicep and he started hauling him up. Ray sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You not hear what I said?” He grumbled, trying to shrug him off, “I’m in the middle of something.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He flipped through the pictures. <em>Nope.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you mad at me?!” Vagabond demanded, shaking his arm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray rubbed his hand over his face before flipping through the cards. <em>Nope.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Does it matter?” He muttered, “I’ll still let you use me. Just give me a minute.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He ruffled through the cash. <em>Nope.</em> He pocketed it and tossed the wallet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t just want to use you!” Vagabond snapped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray tried to crouch back down, but Vagabond’s hand stopped him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I...still...need you,” He mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray’s heart squeezed. <em>That must’ve taken a lot for him to say. He struggled just to say “thank you” before.</em> Ray sighed, putting his hand over Vagabond’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...just felt cheated,” He explained, “Like I didn’t really win because you bumped off my competition. And like you thought I couldn’t do it on my own.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond’s other hand snapped up to grab his other arm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! It wasn’t like that!” He insisted, “You just weren’t taking any jobs! You couldn’t move up without taking jobs and I...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He trailed off dropping his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry,” he muttered, “I... shouldn’t have done that, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray’s heart was twisting in his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you can’t make me join!” He added, dropping back to the body, “I’m something outside your fucktoy, you know. I can’t join a crew just because you want me adjacent to you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The pockets were all empty. <em>He definitely had it, where the fuck was it? No way he didn’t. Shoes?</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay,” Vagabond muttered, “I’ll try to remember you’re not just a fucktoy. That’s hard though, you look like a fucktoy all the time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray flipped him off as he started untying the guy’s shoe. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing?” Vagabond grunted, dropping to a crouch next to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Looking,” Ray answered shortly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He yanked the shoe off and shook it. <em>Nope.</em> He untied the other one. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For?” Vagabond prompted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray yanked off the other shoe and shook it, snatching the keycard as it dropped out. He twirled it in his fingers, grinning. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gotcha!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s that to?” Vagabond asked, eyeing it suspiciously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your mom’s chastity belt,” Ray deadpanned, standing up, “By the way, I wasn’t taking jobs because I’m busy with that fucking herb, bro.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tucked the card away. He hated that he felt better getting everything off his chest. The past few days had been a cycle of self-hatred and anger. Vagabond grabbed him, pushing him up against the wall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anything else?” Vagabond asked between his teeth, “Make it quick before I explode.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t tell me your real name,” Ray answered, gripping his forearms, “I’m serious, don’t tell me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond scowled at him, but eventually just sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine, I won’t,” he grunted, “Now can we have sex?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, that’s it,” Ray confirmed, “I’m in full fucktoy mode now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond rolled his eyes as Ray grinned at him. Then he pressed his lips against Ray’s. Ray forgot they were doing this now, but he opened his mouth to the kiss. <em>What a fucking sin that the Vagabond’s mouth feels this fucking good.</em> He tugged at Vagabond’s belt while he did the same to Ray’s. He got Ray’s belt and pants open first and pulled back to bite over the healing mark on his throat before he dropped to his knees. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray’s head fell back and he groaned loudly. <em>Fuck. Like velvet.</em> Vagabond choked as he tried to take all of Ray’s dick and Ray shuddered. He threaded his fingers through his long hair with one hand, careful not to push him down. Ray’s teeth clenched as he pulled his gun, whipping it towards the person approaching.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dunno who you are,” he grunted, “But if you don’t fuck off, I will shoot you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No can do buddy,” the person answered, “I need your friend there.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get your own,” Ray growled, firing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond sucked and Ray gasped, jerking forward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“F-fuck, that’s amazing,” he panted, “You’re amazing. F-fucking Hell.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond hummed around him and Ray jerked forward again. Vagabond bobbed, wrapping his hand around his dick, matching pace. Ray groaned as his gun went up again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I swear to Christ!” He hissed, “Turn around or die!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re here for-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray fired three times.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“F-fuck, I’m so close!” He groaned, “I will fucking murder anyone else who comes in this alley that isn’t him or me!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond moaned and sent him over the edge, cumming with a shout as he fired again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, that was off,” he grunted, opening his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked down at Vagabond who was pulling off, wiping his own drool from his mouth. He stood up, kissed Ray on the cheek and moved over to the gurgling douchebag. Ray put his dick away and followed. Vagabond flicked open a switchblade and pressed it to their cheek. He put his free hand over the wound on their throat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who sent you?” He asked calmly, “Speak quickly.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>No growl,</em> Ray noted, <em>this fucker is about to die.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“F-fuck you!” They hissed, garbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are going to die,” Vagabond spoke clear and slow, “But first you will tell me who sent you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The knife pressed into their cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Br-Bruno!” They choked out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you,” Vagabond answered, “Very helpful.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He leaned in, bringing the knife down to their throat. He sliced, exactly what and how, Ray didn’t know, but blood poured from them in a river of red. Ray watched it flow from their skin to the pavement, spreading into a puddle that stretched up into their blonde hair. <em>Yellow curls stained red with life as it fades from their eyes.</em> Vagabond stood, breaking Ray from his staring.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You okay?” Vagabond prompted, “You look a bit spacey.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think poetic things when I see blood,” Ray muttered, shrugging, “I got better uses for my mouth than poetry though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know,” Vagabond laughed, “I’d have to hear your poetry first.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll be sure to send you love poems,” he muttered, “Are you going to fuck me or what?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not with your gun drawn,” Vagabond countered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray looked at his gun and then the pile of bodies.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d rather go somewhere else,” he admitted, “I mean before I holster my weapon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My bike’s around the corner,” Vagabond suggested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay,” Ray agreed, “I took the bus here anyway.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond scowled at him as he gestured for him to follow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you have a vehicle?” He questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Had a scooter,” Ray grumbled as he followed, “Some jackass destroyed it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who?” Vagabond pressed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me,” Ray answered dryly, “Ran it right into the ocean.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond snorted as he stopped in front of his bike. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How’d you manage that?” He scoffed as he mounted the bike.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Very carefully, nosey,” Ray grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hopped on behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going full gay,” he warned, “I’m gonna be glued to you because I’m already terrified.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then my master plan worked,” Vagabond deadpanned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray squeezed against him as he started the bike.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Vagabond with a master plan?” He snorted, “Not a fucking chance.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond turned his head to glance back at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Vagabond? No way. But-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He revived the engine as he said the name.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-he’s pretty smart.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His wild grin stole Ray’s breath before the wind did. <em>Fuck, don’t do it, Narvaez. You’re heading down a fucking dead end road.</em></span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shorty today. Rest assured not all angst as been resolved though. There’s a doozy of sadness headed your way. :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Get ready for wheelies in heelies to escape feelies. :D</p><p>Trigger warning: Suicidal thoughts</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray wasn’t sure how far it was. Miles for sure. He kept his head down watching his worn out sneakers move across the pavement. He was exhausted, his body shook and burned. He was as worn out as his sneakers which were about to fall apart. <em>Maybe I’m more worn out, because I’ve already fallen apart.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t look up until he made it to his destination. He slumped down at the end of the dock. The railing hadn’t been fixed yet from when he drove the Faggio through it. It’d been a month at least though. <em>Maybe they just thought it wasn’t worth it. Hah. That would track with the rest of what I do. Not worth it.</em> He stared out over the inky reflection of the sky on the still waters. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Is today the day?</em> He considered it. Today was certainly quiet enough. He rubbed at his tired eyes, his exhausted body protesting the action. Even if he could swim, which he couldn’t, his body was too tired to naturally fight it. He could. Today could be the day. He looked down at where his feet hung less than a foot above the water. His reflection stared back up at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked like a skull someone tried to recreate the face of but failed miserably. Sunken eyes and cheeks, lanky hair that needed cut, lips chapped, eyes dead. He’d had a particularly bad week. No specific reason, just one of <em>those</em> weeks. He hadn’t been in to the office longer than an hour at a time all week. His people looked at him like he was a fucking ticking time bomb. He sighed and leaned back to look out across the water again as he heard footsteps. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I dunno who you are,” he mumbled, “But if you’re here to kill me, you’d be doing me a favor.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“People try to off you a lot, mate?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fair ‘nough.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The voice approached and sat next to him. Ray turned to look at him. The voice was smoking a joint. <em>Smoking Vagabond.</em> That gave Ray a stupid surge of warmth that he ignored. The voice raised an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You smoke?” He offered, holding out the joint.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray let out a bark of laughter and took it. <em>I’m bumming my own fucking product.</em> He puffed it, feeling something in his guts shift a little. He wished it was because weed still relaxed him, but he knew it had nothing to do with the weed and everything to do with the <em>name.</em> He handed it back after his second puff.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Vagabond your preferred flavor?” He prompted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know it?” The voice asked, sounding surprised.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I’m aware of it,” Ray snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eh, it <em>is</em> good,” the voice admitted, “Apparently named for some stabby bloke.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You must be new to LS,” Ray laughed, “That “stabby bloke” is the most feared name in San Andreas.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But he’s cool with being weed?” The voice scoffed, “How’d the owner go without a new hole?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray laughed, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s flattery,” He pointed out, “It’s good weed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll give you that,” The voice conceded, “But to answer your question, it’s not my top.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>You’re right, he’s my top.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah, I like Mogar,” the voice answered, “But I always lay on the floor doin nothin so I had to go for the action kind.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s also named after someone,” Ray informed him, “Another one of LS’ most notorious.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No shit?” The voice mused, “I’d like to meet ‘em. See if they can knock me out like that high.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He definitely could,” Ray confirmed, “He’s a solid hitter.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wot’s his dick like though?” The guy asked, “That’s what I need to know about.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray snorted out laughter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Couldn’t tell you about that,” he admitted, “He is cute though. Check around the illegal fight rings and you’ll find him right away.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s stalking though, innit?” The voice joked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Only if he finds out,” Ray joked back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stiffened suddenly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re about to meet that one though,” he muttered, gesturing at the joint.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wot?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then he was yanked to his feet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You little fucking shit!” Vagabond growled, “Where is it?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Ah, the voice. Great.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Relax, mate!” The voice cried, “I dunno what you’re on about!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Give it to me or die, pickpocket!” Vagabond hissed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oi, I’m no thief!” The voice protested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray sighed and stood up. He reached in the guy’s pocket and took out his own wallet. He held it aloft.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Heh, oops?” The pickpocket mumbled nervously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s the stabby bloke everyone’s afraid of,” Ray pointed out, “You pickpocketed the most notorious criminal in San Andreas.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The thief swallowed, but pulled out the item in question and handed it over. Vagabond swiped it from him before Ray could see what it was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“L-Listen, mate, I, uh, didn’t know,” the thief insisted, hands still raised in surrender.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You didn’t know?!” Vagabond snarled, pulling him closer, “You don’t recognize this face?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Th-that’s a mask?” The guy offered weakly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray patted Vagabond’s shoulder. Vagabond turned a way less heated gaze at him, eyes softening significantly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s new in town,” Ray explained, “Still hasn’t learned LS rules.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond looked back at the thief sharply.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Congratulations, little fox,” he sneered, “The best gunman in San Andreas just saved you from a world of pain. Say “thank you, BrownMan” and I’ll let you go.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shoved the thief towards Ray who just shook his head, throwing Vagabond an exasperated look.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Er, thank you, BrownMan?” The guy tried.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond finally let go of him. He twirled his keys at Ray who nodded and they started to walk away. Not before Ray managed to catch the thief speaking under his breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bloody Hell, talk about relationship goals.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray snorted, rolling his eyes. <em>Not exactly.</em> Vagabond elbowed him, holding something out for him. Ray took it and squinted at it in the dark. <em>A phone? A smartphone. </em>He hit the home button and the screen lit up. Ray blushed furiously and locked it again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why would you make that the wallpaper?!” He demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why not?” Vagabond countered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>He’s grinning under that stupid fucking mask.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will you take this back already?!” Ray snapped, gesturing with it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope, it’s yours,” Vagabond answered, “Welcome to the twentieth century, slowpoke.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Twenty-first,” Ray corrected, snorting, “Why?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Geoff said he’s tired of calling you on the landlines,” Vagabond answered, “All our numbers are saved already.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond mounted his bike as Ray checked the contacts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, who’s-oh, Mogar,” He muttered, “He put his real name in.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He frowned as he changed it. He locked it back and stuck it in his back pocket as he hopped on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m too exhausted,” he muttered in Vagabond’s ear, “Unless you just wanna fuck my ass while I lay like a dead fish.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So appealing,” Vagabond grumbled as he started the bike, “Think I’ll pass. I’m tired too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wanna spend the nigh-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes!” Vagabond interrupted eagerly, as he zipped from the parking lot.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray squeezed tightly to him and wavered in and out of consciousness as they got to his place and into bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he woke up some time later, the sun was streaming in his window. He groaned, lifting himself up. The blanket on the window was pulled back. The sunlight was reaching over him like a long-fingered hand, trying to grab him. He shied away from it, trying to hide, but it was everywhere. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t wanna get up,” he grumbled as he got up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He blocked his face as he went for the window, but something stopped him. He sniffed the air. <em>Food?</em> He could hear the faint sounds of cooking. Someone’s in my apartment. He panicked a moment before remembering Vagabond had slept over. <em>Vagabond!</em> He yanked the blanket back over the window and stormed into the kitchen only to immediately retreat. <em>Sunlight. It’s here too!</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yo! What the fuck?!” He yelled, blocking his face, “Close the fucking curtain!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was shuffling and the sunlight disappeared. He puffed out a sigh, rubbing at his aching head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fucking make yourself at home!” He snapped, “This is my place, assfuck!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize there was a no sunlight rule,” Vagabond mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever,” Ray grunted, going to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he re-emerged, Vagabond was scooping whatever he made onto two plates. He was only in a pair of Ray’s sweatpants. Ray sighed as he walked over. <em>Domestic. Eck.</em> Vagabond handed him a plate.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eat,” he growled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray rolled his eyes and went to the couch, nestling on top of his blankets. The sunlight and the cooking made it too warm to cocoon, now he had to wait for it to cool off. <em>Fucking Vagabond. </em>Speaking of, he made his way over and flopped down next to him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray didn’t bother hiding the fact he was checking him out. He looked good without a shirt. Looked good with one. He just looked good. He could be a model probably. Even with the scars, Ray thought. He bet it’d be an intrigue thing. Like he’d seem mysterious or something. Ray’s eyes flicked down to his crotch where one thing was not mysterious at all in his sweatpants.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“F-fuck you,” Vagabond muttered, “Your fault.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray snorted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shifting blame,” He grumbled, “Trying to blame me when <em>you’re</em> the pervert.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond’s jaw clenched, but his dick rose. His face was adorably pink.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesus, is there a kink you’re not into?” Ray muttered, “I can get you hot from fucking anything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As if to prove the point, Vagabond let out a tiny moan, his eyes squeezing shut as his cock strained against the sweatpants. Ray felt his own cock responding and felt just as embarrassed if not more so. He put his plate down and grabbed Vagabond’s hand to drag him into the bedroom. Vagabond stumbled after him, certainly eager to follow Ray to the ends of the Earth if he got off in the end. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray was also eager. Extremely eager. Heat was coiling up inside him and he needed Vagabond to bend over for him. He shoved him at the bed and Vagabond fell onto it, caught off guard.Ray’s eyes roamed over him as he pulled his own dick out. Vagabond propped up on his elbows, knees spread, face flushed, eyes dark. Ray stroked himself and Vagabond bit his lip.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“R-Ray, pl-please,” he whimpered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please what?” Ray automatically responded, “My show not good enough for my greedy little whore?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Fucking Christ where did that come from?!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-no! I n-need you!” Vagabond whined.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Fuck.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Take off your clothes,” Ray ordered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond was quick to obey, quickly shoving the sweats and his boxers down in one motion, dropping them to the floor. He gripped the bed sheets, biting his lip, knees going together in embarrassment. Ray stepped closer, but still out of reach, letting go of himself to open his nightstand and toss a bottle of lube to Vagabond who, even in this position, caught it easily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go on,” Ray ordered, “Get yourself ready for me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond’s flush spread to his collarbones as a tremor ran through him. He opened the lube, looking everywhere but Ray as he reached under his legs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Legs open,” Ray growled, “Show me how bad you want it, whore.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>What?! What the fuck did I just say?!</em> Vagabond moaned, spreading his legs for Ray to see him fingering himself. <em>Fuck.</em> Ray squeezed the base of his dick as he watched, afraid he’d jizz before he’d get to him. Vagabond was panting and moaning, his body shaking and twisting with desire. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“R-Ray! I-I’m ready!” He finally cried, tears in his eyes, “Please!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray was pretty sure he’d never moved so fast in his life. Not even just drawing a gun, which he took <em>seconds</em> to do if he was slow that day. Vagabond groaned loudly, his back bending as Ray pushed inside him. His hands were fists in the sheets and Ray felt a bizarre urge to hold them in his own that he quickly swallowed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He distracted from that urge by putting his hands on Vagabond’s torso. He hadn’t looked close enough, hadn’t truly appreciated just how beautiful the man was. His fingers traced over the scars, the muscles, and the bones of his torso, mapping out a body too beautiful to be bent to his will. And yet...Ray’s hips jerked, the coiling heat in him tightening. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Power.</em> That’s what it felt like. He had control of someone better than him in every conceivable way, someone who could kill him, who could destroy him, who outclassed him in every regard, but was <em>choosing</em> to submit to him. His fingers lingered on the GSW he’d patched up. He shuddered and looked up to see Vagabond staring at him, searching, waiting, uncertain.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are so fucking beautiful,” Ray whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond’s face flamed red and he covered it with his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pretty cute too,” Ray added, grinning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He leaned over him to start thrusting and kissed the back of his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can’t kiss you if you hide,” he teased.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond’s hands flew away to grab at Ray’s head to bring him in. Ray nipped at his tongue as it swiped in his mouth and wrapped his hand around his cock, the other braced next to his head. Vagabond groaned in his mouth, clutching at Ray’s shirt as he struggled to focus on moving his mouth against Ray’s. Ray smirked against his lips and trailed his mouth down his stubbly jaw to his neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please, Ray! Pl-please m-mark me!” He cried, “Cl-claim me as-as yours! I w-want to be-to be only yours!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray moaned as he sucked Vagabond’s skin in through his teeth. He quickened his pace as he bit around the mark. Vagabond moaned, arching off the bed with so much force he almost dislodged them. <em>Fuck, yes, lose control, give yourself up to me.</em> Ray sucked the mark darker before he swiped his tongue over it, causing a shudder to pass through the other man. He pressed a gentle kiss over it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on,” He murmured on his skin, his pace blurringly fast, “Let it go, darling.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond cried out, his limbs snapping around Ray as he jerked upwards, shooting jizz nearly up to his own collarbones, his body tightening around Ray who thankfully came a split second before he was jarred out of him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, ow!” Ray hissed at Vagabond’s hold, “Jesus, let <em>me</em> go. Babe, you’re like a fucking boa constrictor, I can’t breathe!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond whined, but loosened his hold significantly. Ray ran a hand over his back, kissing the nearest available skin, which was Vagabond’s pec as he had smashed Ray’s face against it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re o-okay, baby,” he assured him, breathlessly, “You got m-me. I’m r-right here. Not goin nowhere.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond shuddered and Ray suspected he was repressing tears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay,” He soothed, “You’re safe.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond relaxed, his hold becoming more of a gentle hug and he started crying into Ray’s hair. Ray squeezed his own eyes shut as his heart twisted. He whispered shaky reassurances until Vagabond cried himself to sleep and then cried himself asleep. <em>Why do you trust me so much? Why do you insist on digging for what isn’t there? Why are you so keen on making me fall in love? Do you want to shatter me?</em></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">King Boss Man: <em>Hey, you busy tonight?</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray groaned at the message and paused the game. <em>Here we go.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To King Boss Man: <em>Why?</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">King Boss Man: <em>Need a fill in.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To King Boss Man: <em>For?</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">King Boss Man: <em>Party</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray blinked at the phone. Antisocial Ray at a party? He had to be joking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To King Boss Man: <em>Your comedy could use some work, Boss.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">King Boss Man: <em>You’re the only person we can ask. You’re the only other person who’s seen V’s face. Michael’s out, V needs a partner.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray slumped forward, dropping his head in his hands. <em>For fucks sake.</em> He was avidly avoiding Vagabond and the man was apparently letting him do it, as he hadn’t contacted him either. Ray could practically feel his back against a wall, Vagabond whispering the number of days it’d been since their last encounter. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He never should’ve gotten involved with AH, he should’ve known better. Now every time he turned around, Vagabond was there. Before the entanglement with the crew, he only had to see the guy once a year. His phone lit up with another message.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">King Boss Man: <em>You said you were done beefing with V, did something change?</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray sighed. <em>Yes, something changed. The guy cried in my fucking arms, after spreading his legs and begging for me. Everything changed.</em> They were so dangerously close to disaster, teetering on the edge of something Ray couldn’t handle. He sighed again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To King Boss Man: <em>I don’t have a suit.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is not right,” Ray muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What now?” Vagabond grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray shot him a death glare. It wasn’t <em>his</em> fault he had to get fitted for a fucking suit then get a hair cut and beard trim. He was perfectly content to stay home and play Ocarina of Time. But Mogar had to go and get bitch syndrome or whatever bullshit Alderney kids got nowadays. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond meanwhile had spent the whole time tense, getting angry at everything and refusing to be closer to Ray than he had to. He was probably mad that Ray had been avoiding him, but it wasn’t Ray’s fault he wasn’t continuing to do that instead of waiting in a line with Vagabond’s hand on his arm. Partner had turned out to also mean “date” which had turned out to mean Vagabond was <em>his</em> date. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You dating me,” Ray muttered, rolling his eyes, “This is shit cover.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?” Vagabond scoffed, “Too good for me now?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray scowled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? No, dumbass,” he hissed, “Other way. Are you intentionally an idiot?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Vagabond could snap out a reply, they arrived at the front of the line. Ray produced his invitation with a smile. The doorman took it with a curious glance at Vagabond and checked it before giving them the all clear. He gave Ray a grin and an “ok” hand sign with a wink. After they passed through the metal detectors, Ray leaned towards Vagabond.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See?” He whispered, “That doorman was shocked.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond frowned at him, but they quickly changed their argue faces for pleasant smiles as they entered the party room. Ray didn’t know what to call it. Was it a ballroom? A dining hall? Fuck, it could be a bathroom, for all he knew. These people seemed rich enough to afford to have a party in a bathroom. Ray scanned the area for hostiles and their target. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ray, oh my god!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray pointedly didn’t react to that. <em>If you just ignore him, he’ll go away. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ray! Hey!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Fuck me right in the ass.</em> He turned to wave at the guy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Drew,” He greeted tightly, “I didn’t know you’d be here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond’s hand tightened on his arm while Drew stepped closer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Long time, no see!” He chirped, “I wasn’t expecting you at a party of all things. Not as a guest anyway. Introduce me to your stunning arm candy, darling.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray’s guts were greasy, he wanted to vomit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“James,” Vagabond spoke up, smiling, “Are you a friend of Ray’s?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ha, this guy with friends?” Drew laughed, “Not likely. I’m Drew Waterman, an old acquaintance. Tell me, darling, what on earth is such a beautiful man doing with such a...ahem, <em>humble</em> individual?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray felt like he was sinking. Vagabond chuckled lightly and bumped his shoulder. Ray looked up at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not sure why he puts up with me,” he answered, smiling down at Ray, “Though beautiful is an understatement.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He squeezed Ray’s arm with a fond smile. Ray’s heart pounded against his rib cage. He blushed, looking away with a nervous chuckle. <em>It’s just an act, it’s just an act. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess you’re just lucky,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, I never expected this!” Drew exclaimed, laughing, “I suppose even the lowest of us may find love.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I suppose I may,” Vagabond spoke so softly Ray could almost pretend he didn’t hear it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You got a keeper there, Ray,” Drew joked, “How long have you been together?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray opened his mouth to say “depends on what time it is” but was cut off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“1,191 days,” Vagabond answered smoothly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s that, three years?” Drew mused, “Long time to spend with this bummer.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what’s the longest anyone’s ever spent with you?” Ray countered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Drew’s jaw set even though he laughed it off. He quickly excused himself and they moved on, going back to the job. <em>1,191. That wasn’t just a random number. He knew that number specifically.</em> Three years they’d been fucking and somehow Ray felt like he knew less and less the more he saw the man. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He glanced over at him, looking at the way the sparkling lights of the room danced over his pretty face. He was scanning the room, trying to maintain a pleasant look. He nodded at someone who walked by and noticed Ray staring. He turned to look at him, blue eyes sharply snapping to his face. A little frown pulled at his lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” He muttered, “What is the problem?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-nothing,” Ray muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked back to the room, eyes darting around. Vagabond suddenly started pulling him along, forward, toward the dance floor. Or whatever you’d call the open area for dancing if you were a fancy bitch. <em>Shit!</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! V-Va-Uh, J-James, no!” He sputtered, “I c-can’t!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can,” Vagabond answered as he stopped and pulled Ray towards him, “We need to sweep the room.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He put Ray’s hand on his shoulder and his own on Ray’s side. He pulled him even closer as he clasped their free hands together. Ray stumbled and nearly stepped on his foot. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just follow me,” Vagabond murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I...I’ll try,” Ray finally muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tried to get his back to stay straight as he did his best not to look like a total idiot. Of course Vagabond could dance. He was so graceful for such a big guy. <em>Fucking bastard.</em> Their eyes swept the room as Vagabond led him through the dance. Ray was having a bit of trouble spotting the target, but Vagabond apparently was too.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought you couldn’t dance,” Vagabond grunted at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray’s eyes focused in on a guest, squinting slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Not them. Damnit.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you intentionally being an idiot?” Vagabond hissed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray looked up at him in confusion. <em>Why’s he mad now?</em> Vagabond pointedly glanced down at their feet. Ray looked down and watched his feet following Vagabond’s. <em>Oh.</em> He was dancing. He stumbled, going red in the face. As they paused to steady themselves, Ray noticed a tiny flash of light reflecting off something.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>A watch.</em> He looked at the man who was aiming it at him. He was rubbing his beard as he talked with someone and the light bounced away from him to his right. Vagabond was moving again, trying to get him back to dancing. Ray followed the little light as they turned. <em>Target acquired.</em> The light disappeared. He leaned closer to Vagabond.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s about 1 o’clock my time, dear,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They turned and Ray searched for his scout, only to find him missing. <em>Hm. Weird. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve got her,” Vagabond confirmed, “And this song is over.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled Ray’s hand up to his other shoulder and Ray was bending backwards suddenly. His leg slid outward, naturally trying to counter the motion as Vagabond leaned into him. Ray was breathless as Vagabond smirked down at him. He closed the space between their lips, kissing that stupid smirk right off his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray glanced at where their target should be, just catching her dress disappearing through a door. <em>Shit.</em> He grabbed Vagabond’s hand and weaved through the people and tables purposefully toward the door, trying not to look like he was in a major hurry. They slipped into the hallway and Ray tried to recall the layout of the mansion. <em>Fuck, my memory is shit. I really got to lay off the weed. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was about to ask Vagabond if he recalled the map when the guy suddenly seized him and mashed their lips together. He pushed him up against the wall, pressing in closely. Ray put his arms around his neck and pulled him even closer. <em>Tell me how many days. Tell me how bad you want me. Tell me you need me. Tell me I’m the only one who can get you off. Tell me I’m special to you. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He heard footsteps pass and realized this was cover, not desire. Though that was shifting and rubbing against him as well. As the footsteps disappeared, Vagabond let him down and Ray tried to catch his breath. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, a heads up would be nice,” he grunted, “Is that really the only trick you know?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond leaned in, hands bracingon either side of him, trapping him. Ray’s heart raced. <em>He is about to say some real dirty shit right now.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know some other tricks,” he whispered in Ray’s ear, “Like lay down, beg, come.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray shivered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I learned from you,” Vagabond added.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray thought he must’ve shaken the whole building with the tremor that went through him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“F-fuck, V, we have a job,” he reminded him, “We g-gotta get to the target before she g-gets the safe.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright... but afterwards,” Vagabond warmed in a low growl.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They pulled away and Vagabond led, apparently he <em>did</em> remember the map. The hallway was mostly empty, thankfully and they only had to nod to one other occupant before they got to the office, noting the door was ajar and voices were on the other side. They frowned at each other, pausing to listen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-fox, I don’t have time for your shit!” A feminine voice snarled, “You get the fuck out of here before I go back to the party and find whoever’s here to kill me and offer twice their rate.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray tapped his chin like he was considering it and Vagabond stifled a laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think so,” another voice scoffed, “It’s BrownMan. You know how bloody fast the bloke is? Not to mention any one of the Fake AH crew could be backing him up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray raised his eyebrows at Vagabond who just mirrored the look of surprise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re...you’re bluffing,” the target accused, “No way in hell. He doesn’t take jobs any more.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Technically true. I just help out sometimes.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You stupid?” The guy grunted, “He works with AH all the time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray held up his hand, fluttering it in the “eh, not really” motion and Vagabond had to stifle another snort of laughter. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyway, it’s him, for sure,” the guy went on, “I could never forget such a cute face.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray blushed a bit and rolled his eyes. Vagabond’s eyes narrowed and he suddenly moved down the hallway. Ray glared at him, frantically mouthing “What the fuck” until the guy took a fire extinguisher off the wall. <em>Oh, Jesus fucking Christ, here we go. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, I’m dead,” the target muttered, sounding panicked, “I gotta get the fuck out of here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She opened the door and Vagabond swung the fire extinguisher at her face. She dropped and the two of them stepped into the room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Home run,” Ray said dryly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond snorted and dragged her further in as Ray closed the door. The “fox” was staring wide-eyed at them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“H-how much of th-that did you h-hear?” He sputtered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond advanced on him and he backed up, hands thrown up in surrender.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“V, don’t,” Ray grumbled as he cuffed the target, “You’re doing that thing again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond stood down, but glared viciously at the thief, which Ray recognized as his scout.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You pointed her out,” he muttered, “So you could get in the safe. We’re all friends here, little fox, so please just admit it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The guy’s jaw set and he looked angry.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s mine!” He snapped, “They bloody nicked it from <em>me!”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray frowned, confused and looked at Vagabond who was squinting at the thief suspiciously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re the Gilded Fox?” He scoffed, “No way in hell!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oi! Wot’s that supposed to mean?!” The guy squawked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray moved to the safe to crack it while the Fox and the Vagabond continued their talking. He ignored them, having no idea what the fuck they were talking about. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Should you really be about without your mask, mate?” Fox questioned, “Bit dangerous, innit?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond closed the distance in two quick strides and Ray felt a spike of worry. Fox had seen Vagabond’s face now and recognized him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do you know who I am?” Vagabond demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fox glanced at Ray nervously just as Ray got the safe open. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-your boyfriend,” he answered, “You’re a big bloke an-and you were w-with BrownMan. Two and two m-ake four.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray peeked in the safe to see a stack of cash, a gun, a diamond necklace and a small box.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re not boyfriends,” Vagabond growled, “And you are a dead man.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, wait, wait!” Fox exclaimed, “Y-you can’t use it with-without me!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray picked up the handgun, aiming down the sights. It was a sleek, lightweight .38 that looked like it may have been designed based on the Colt Mustang.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell are you talking about?” Vagabond asked, sounding like he was not buying it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray twirled the gun in his hand, aiming again. <em>Nice.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dibs!” He called, leaning back to wave the gun at them, “I call dibs on the gun.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They stared at him in confusion and annoyance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? There’s like money and shit in here,” he grumbled, “Figured you wouldn’t really care all that much. Anyway, let’s skip the script.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled the little box out and walked towards them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fox says he’s the only one who knows how to use it,” Ray muttered, “Vagabond says bullshit, but can’t take the risk. Vagabond takes the thing-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He handed the box to Vagabond.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-so Fox can’t just run off,” Ray continued, “Then you have a tense ride home to meet the parents who end up liking you and you’re allowed to live. The end, roll credits.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray focused on Fox.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why did you think we were boyfriends?” He asked, “And how the hell do you know me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, last time it was pretty obvious,” Fox answered, shrugging.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray looked at Vagabond who looked back, just as confused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You wankers don’t remember?!” Fox demanded, “It’s only been like two months!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In fairness, I smoke a lot of weed,” Ray pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, that’s what we were doing,” Fox explained, “Smoking him at the docks.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gestured at Vagabond whose face cleared in realization.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s right!” Vagabond exclaimed, “You stole my-!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He cut off, glancing at Ray.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And then BrownMan defended me,” Fox added.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray squinted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right, right,” He slowly remembered, “That was...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray and Vagabond stiffened as they both recalled, faces blushing. <em>The night before everything changed.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyway, it’s pretty obvious you two are together,” Fox spoke up in the awkward silence, “Then I learned those LS rules you were jawin about.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re not together!” Vagabond hissed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fox crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows at him. <em>Wow, he was not buying it for a second.</em> Ray shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re just fuck buddies,” he explained, “Not boyfriends.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond threw him a sharp look. Ray rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyway, can we go now?” He grumbled, “I’m hungry. Let’s get Taco Bell on the way.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fox snorted, trying to stifle laughter as Ray turned to walk from the room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Listen, little fox, you keep your massive mouth shut,” Vagabond hissed, “If you tell a soul about us, I will rip out your tongue and make you eat it. Understood?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yes, sir!” Fox sputtered, “Massive mouth shut.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And here I thought you liked open mouths,” Ray tossed over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond glared at him and Ray just grinned. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh my lord, I’m so sorry this chapter took so long. T^T It was kicking the shit out of me, so it took a bit longer than usual. Sorry guys! Thank you for being so patient! ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray rubbed at his tired eyes as he waited. He was ready to be free of his new suit. He hated suits for everything but dressing as Tuxedo Mask. Even with the bow tie undone, jacket unbuttoned, and shirt untucked, he felt like a corpse prepared for a funeral who had to plan the funeral himself. <em>Rest In Peace, my ass.</em> He leaned back, staring up at the ceiling. <em>Wait.</em> His clothes should be here, this is where he changed. He sat back up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Where was the bathroom he changed in? Shit, he couldn’t remember. He got up off the distressingly comfortable couch and went down the hallway. He tried a door. <em>Locked.</em> Tried another. <em>Locked.</em> The third door opened to a closet. The fourth was the bathroom, but after a quick look, saw his clothes weren’t there. As he checked the trash can, Vagabond came to the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know where my clothes are?” Ray grunted, looking around again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned to look at the man who just shook his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damnit,” Ray mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>My most decent hoodie and jeans. Not to mention my only pair of shoes!</em> He groaned, rubbing his face aggressively in frustration.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“V, is that BrownMan?” Jack called from down the hall, “Ask him about dinner!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond shot a glare down the hall, before turning back to Ray with a sigh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The others want to know if you’d like to stay for dinner,” he muttered, “Apparently the whole fucking circus is going to be there.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked away, seeming to be completely annoyed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You need me to suck you off?” Ray asked dryly, “You’re being bitchy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond’s eyes were sharp as they snapped back to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He says no,” He shouted, not looking away from Ray, “I’m going to drive him home now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He seized Ray’s arm and dragged him towards the front door. Jack was frowning at Ray and Ray stopped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, did you see what happened to my clothes?” He questioned, “They weren’t in the bathroom.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think Kev tossed them,” she answered, “Said they must’ve been your shittiest set.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray smiled and chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, something like that,” he joked, “Sorry I’m dipping on dinner. I can’t eat a lot of stuff. I’ll see you tomorrow though, there’s an inspection at my facility.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right, see you there,” she agreed, giving him a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He waved as Vagabond started dragging him again. <em>Shittiest set. Right.</em> All of AH was always immaculate. <em>Provided they didn’t get shot.</em> Vagabond shoved him in the car and Ray dropped his head on the window. <em>I don’t have other shoes besides these new dress shoes now. Great.</em> He had the money, but not the patience to deal with people. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why can’t you eat most things?” Vagabond asked suddenly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Most food makes me nauseous,” Ray answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wasn’t sure why he answered truthfully. There was a bit more silence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you...like Jack now?” Vagabond mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s nice, I guess,” he answered, “Not as touchy as some people, so it’s easier to be around her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Am I...too touchy?” Vagabond asked, voice quiet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah, I’m into your touches,” Ray dismissed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond went quiet again and Ray realized what he said could be misconstrued as something much deeper than it was. He turned to clarify, but stopped. Vagabond’s lips were pulled in a tiny, sweet sort of smile. <em>Happy.</em> Just happy. Ray couldn’t make himself break that smile. He turned away, back to staring out the window. He squinted at the building’s they passed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, where the fuck are we going?” He asked, sitting up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My place,” Vagabond answered shortly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray scowled at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is kidnapping, you know?” He grunted, “You can’t just take me anywhere you want.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond’s face was deathly calm, but his burning eyes were filled with anger. Ray swallowed, shuddering.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think we both know, I can <em>take</em> you wherever I want,” he growled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes flicked down Ray’s body as an evil sort of smirk spread on his face. <em>Fucking Christ,</em> Ray thought breathlessly, thanking every deity he could think of that Vagabond turned back to look at the road. He readjusted himself, blushing. <em>Jesus. He gets me so hot when he goes all scary Vagabond mode. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“R-Ray, I-I...” Vagabond mumbled, looking a bit pink, “I w-want you to blow me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray unbuckled his seat belt to get his face in Vagabond’s lap. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where’s the s-seat release?” Ray questioned, feeling along the seat, “Need more r-room.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond pulled the release, leaning back a few inches. He struggled to keep his eyes on the road as Ray opened his pants. Ray hesitated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is-is this g-gonna be enough?” He asked looking up at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond’s jaw clenched.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t...worry about that,” He muttered, not meeting Ray’s eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray squinted at him, but went ahead and pulled him out. <em>Whatever.</em> Ray closed his mouth around him and slowly slid down his cock until it was buried in his throat. Vagabond moaned, hips twitching upward. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ahh, Ray, f-fuck,” he groaned, “Fuck, you always feel so damn good. And you’re s-so amazing... I...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shoved Ray off his lap and put himself away. He suddenly swerved off the road and braked sending Ray into the dashboard with a grunt. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, dude!” Ray shouted, “What the hell?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“O-open the-the gl-glovebox,” Vagabond sputtered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray opened it to see a gun and a copy of the Vagabond mask. Vagabond snapped his fingers rapidly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“G-give that to me!” He ordered, sounding frantic.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray’s hand hesitated over it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?” He asked, tone low, “Why do you want it when it’s just me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond’s outstretched hand closed into a fist and he threw the car in park. He lunged, but Ray had the quickest hands in Los Santos. He grabbed the gun and spun himself, slamming the glovebox closed with his hip. He pointed the gun at Vagabond’s heart.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell me,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond’s face crumpled and he looked away. He gripped the steering wheel tightly in both hands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t...” he muttered, “I can’t keep lying.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray lowered the gun. <em>Oh, no.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m...cured,” Vagabond admitted quietly, “I don’t have erectile dysfunction any more. I can get it up easily and get off easier than I did as a teenager.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray turned back around. He put the gun back and sat back in his seat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How long?” He muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Since you figured it out,” Vagabond answered, “When you patched me up. You were right, I just needed to feel safe.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His head thumped back against his seat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re always right,” he added in a mutter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That long?!” Ray demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond flinched.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray stared out the windshield.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?” He wondered, utterly baffled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond sighed, dropping his forehead to his steering wheel.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...thought you wouldn’t want to do it any more,” he grunted, “I was desperate to keep you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fucking why?” Ray scoffed, “I’m not special. And I mean I don’t care. I would’ve fucked you anyway.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You-!” Vagabond shouted, slamming his hands against the steering wheel, “You fucking piss me off sometimes! Like you’re intentionally a fucking dumbass!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rude,” Ray grunted, “Seriously, you can do pretty much anyone you want.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond gave him a dark look and Ray swallowed nervously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want <em>you,”</em> he growled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“F-fucking Christ,” Ray gasped, “You tr-trying to get m-me to cum in my p-pants?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond glanced down at his crotch before looking back to his eyes. His pupils were dilated. Ray shuddered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you?” He asked, sounding doubtful, “Without touching?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doubtful, but <em>very</em> interested. His body was already turning towards Ray. Ray’s hips jerked and his hands clenched into fists in the fabric of his jacket. He flushed, trying to keep his cool at least somewhat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I d-don’t kn-know,” He sputtered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond leaned over, putting his mouth near Ray’s ear. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You wanna find out?” He whispered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“F-fuck, y-es,” Ray groaned, “I’m gonna re-regret this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think so?” Vagabond teased, “Don’t you want to know your limits, baby? Don’t you want to know what you can do? What can be done to you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled back enough to let their lips hover close together, his nose rubbing against Ray’s. His hand unbuttoned Ray’s shirt slowly as his lips barely brushed against his. His eyes were dark as they flicked back and forth between Ray’s lips and eyes. Ray groaned in frustration.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Losing patience already, darling?” Vagabond taunted, his breath hot on Ray’s lips, “I haven’t even started.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray shuddered, trying to slow down how fast he was unraveling. <em>You’re a sloppy virgin, tighten it up, Narvaez! </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eep!” Ray squeaked as the seat released.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond laughed as he slid over onto Ray’s legs. He carefully avoided his fucking raging boner though. <em>Bastard.</em> There was suddenly a switchblade in his hand that clicked open. Ray swallowed, eyeing it nervously. Vagabond untucked his undershirt and moved to cut it off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, wait!” Ray cried.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond backed off, looking worried.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, too much?” He asked, “I wasn’t going to-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-no, not that!” Ray quickly interrupted, “If a-anything, I’m f-fucking into it, but um, I...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Am too pathetic to buy myself clothes, so I can’t let you destroy the nicest thing I own.</em> Ray cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um, I don’t w-want to ruin my on-only suit,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not <em>technically</em> untrue. Vagabond made the knife disappear, instead choosing to push the undershirt up to Ray’s mouth. Ray bit it, blushing. He watched carefully as Vagabond bent to his chest and bit his nipple, sucking it into his mouth and swiping his tongue over it before moving to the other. Ray was panting, his hips trying to thrust up, but stopped by Vagabond on his legs. Vagabond’s rough hands ran up his torso as he put his lips back to Ray’s ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ray, I want you so bad,” he moaned, “I think about you all the time, spreading my legs, making me your little-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“P-pass,” Ray grunted, around the shirt, “Di-different fantasy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Too close to last time.</em> Vagabond’s fingers curled like talons against his skin and Ray groaned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So fucking demanding,” Vagabond growled, “I j-just want to bend you over and make you take it. Make you fucking scr-scream in pain. That good enough for you, fucking sl-slut?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray jerked under him as he ran his fingernails down his chest. A raunchy moan fell out of his mouth and the shirt dropped with it. Vagabond dipped down and licked up one of the stinging trails. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck fuck fuck!” Ray hissed, writhing in his need.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond leaned up to shove his mouth over Ray’s and Ray could taste the metal of his blood on Vagabond’s tongue. Vagabond’s hands fumbled with his own belt as he mouthed sloppily against Ray’s lips. Ray reached for him, but Vagabond slapped his hands away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hands off the merchandise,” he growled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He bit so hard on Ray’s lip it drew blood and Ray grunted as he pulled away. Ray’s body shook as he watched Vagabond pull his cock out and start jerking off. His fists clenched at the seats and he moaned. Vagabond licked his lips, smearing Ray’s blood over them and Ray was convulsing, trying to surge upwards and hump any part of the man. Vagabond pushed his hand hard against Ray’s chest, forcing him to stay down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s wrong, baby, my sh-show not good enough?” He taunted, a smirk twisting on his face, “Want me to fuck you up more? You’re already bloody and n-needy, fucking shaking with how cock-hungry you are. Need more, g-greedy little slut?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray nodded frantically.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pl-please!” He whined, “Please l-let me t-take you! F-fuck, I n-need you s-so bad!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d rather f-fuck you after you’re spent,” Vagabond sneered, “When you g-get nothing but a fuck-fuckin sore ass. I wanna use you like the li-little fucktoy you are.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray choked out a moan, jolted, and came. Then he jolted again as Vagabond’s jizz shot all over his torso. He hissed in pain as it landed on the shallow scratches and Vagabond dropped over him. He planted heavily, braced on one hand as the other fumbled to rip off his shirt. Ray was too busy trying to relearn how to breathe and speak and not see Jesus to really care that Vagabond was mopping him up with his shirt. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just hold on, baby,” he whispered, “I don’t want you to get infected.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘S fine,” Ray insisted weakly, “Too shallow t-to worry ‘bout.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think that’s how that works,” Vagabond grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘S second degree,” Ray argued, tiredly, “Dermis. Fine. I am so tired now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond brushed a hand through his hair and kissed him gently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m gonna take you to my place now, okay?” He asked, “You don’t have to go, but...I’d like it if you did.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuckin why,” Ray muttered, “But okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond sighed and kissed him again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray drifted to sleep before Vagabond could finish his words.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if this one drags on a bit. ^_^’</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray groaned as he woke up. <em>Fucking sunlight.</em> He cracked his eyes open, peeking out from the covers. <em>Right. Vagabond’s place.</em> The curtains were drawn, but they weren’t as heavy as Ray’s and certainly not as heavy as the blankets. But the bed was absolute heaven. So comfortable. Comfy pillows too. Too puffy though. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked for a nightstand and found it, plucking his glasses from it and shoving them on his face. He rolled his way out of the bed, with much grumbling and shuffled to the open door in the room to a bathroom to use it. It was definitely too clean and white. After finishing his business and washing his hands, he looked around the room for his clothes and didn’t find them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Great.</em> He always wanted to wander around Vagabond’s apartment in only his boxers. The hall was darker than the room, but still lit with way too much sunlight. He could hear similar cooking sounds to the ones Vagabond made in his own apartment and headed for the sound.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-leave it or not, I have a fucking life you know,” Vagabond was growling when Ray got within hearing range, “Yes, I fucked someone. Jesus. Happy, <em>dad?”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray stifled a snort of laughter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Obviously I don’t like him!” Vagabond snapped, “He stole my fucking camera! That has personal shit on it!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray’s eyebrows went up as he paused outside the kitchen. <em>Camera?</em> He blushed a bit, recalling the scene on the roof. That’s why he was so livid at Fox for taking it, it had some very naughty pictures of Ray on it. And Vagabond was incredibly possessive. But why the hell was he carrying it around? <em>Idiot.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, it’s a hard fucking no,” Vagabond grunted, “I’d rather rip out my own teeth than work with that pretentious fuckhead. Gilded Fox. Fucking asshole.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray finally came around the corner, snorting as he made his way over to Vagabond. He sniffed the air and peeked around his elbow to see the pan. Vagabond flashed him a sweet smile before looking back at the pancake with a frown.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean?” Vagabond demanded, sharply, “Michael said yes?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He flipped the pancake with a sigh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fucking bullshit,” He grumbled, “He’s a douchebag! You barely know the little shit.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He paused, glancing at Ray.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“BrownMan is the best in his field,” he muttered, “And <em>you</em> wanted him first.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, really?” Ray spoke up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond threw him a sharp look, putting his finger up to his lips in a shushing motion. <em>Why?</em> Ray rolled his eyes and flipped him off, moving towards his fridge. <em>Ew.</em> There was nothing good in it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine, if he can lift something off BrownMan, I’ll change my vote,” Vagabond spoke firmly, “And he has to get away without BrownMan knowing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray glared at him as he closed the fridge and opened the freezer. Ray visibly recoiled from the contents. <em>Meat, vegetables, and ice. Urg. What a loser. Me, not Vagabond, but also Vagabond.</em> He reopened the fridge to look inside miserably. Vagabond said goodbye to (presumably) Geoff and came over to him, wrapping his arms around him. Ray grunted as Vagabond’s face nuzzled into his neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you have to get me involved?” He grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re already involved,” Vagabond muttered, “Damn Fox. Geoff wants him to join up. Fucking bullshit.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray leaned forward a bit to grab a RedBull from the shelf.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This about him or you?” He asked, clicking his tongue, “About your possessiveness specifically.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond harrumphed which was plenty of answer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you give me my clothes now?” Ray grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond pressed his boner against Ray’s ass. Ray cracked the RedBull and closed the fridge. He tried to shuffle away, but Vagabond held him firmly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You better have lube in here if you want to fuck,” He pointed out, “I’m not gonna let you fuck me with vegetable oil.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How about olive oil?” Vagabond joked in his ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Only if it’s extra virgin like me,” Ray deadpanned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mm, now, that is not accurate,” Vagabond mused, kissing his ear, “I made sure of that, didn’t I? All your firsts are mine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, first for a desperate no life loser,” Ray answered, “What a fucking achievement.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m pretty proud of myself,” Vagabond insisted, pressing kisses over his neck, “You got a boner pretty quick after seeing me. Definitely boosts a man’s ego.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I can feel that ego rubbing against me now,” Ray snorted, as he finished his RedBull, “Your pancakes are getting cold.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I made them for you,” Vagabond answered, finally loosening his hold.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray slipped from his arms, shaking his head. He found the trash and tossed the can. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, thanks,” he muttered, “Can I have my clothes now?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond scowled and gestured him to follow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can’t eat pancakes?” He guessed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope,” Ray confirmed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond sighed and led him to a laundry area where Ray’s clothes were folded neatly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I cleaned them,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>How did he have time?</em> Ray wondered as he started pulling them on. He couldn’t remember entering Vagabond’s apartment, maybe the guy stayed up for awhile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What <em>can</em> you eat?” Vagabond suddenly asked, as Ray pulled up the slacks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Garbage,” Ray answered, “Frozen entrees, hot pockets, poptarts, cereal. If it’s highly processed, sugary, or fried, I can eat it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled the undershirt on over the red lines on his torso.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you’re extremely unhealthy,” Vagabond grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray got the button up on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s correct,” he confirmed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He frowned at the shoes, recalling the unfortunate event of his shoes being tossed. <em>Fuck.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you don’t get sunlight.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Correct.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled on the dress shoes, suddenly feeling extra depressed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you smoke tons of weed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yep.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tied the flimsy shoelaces. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you never go out and do things.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray’s head dropped to his hands and he screamed in frustration.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you! I am aware of what a fucking lame loser I am!” He shouted, “I’m aware I’m pathetic and depressing, okay?! I don’t need <em>you</em> to fucking remind me, these fucking clothes are enough!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s your suit got to do with it?” Vagabond grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray’s hands dropped to his lap and he stared at them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The clothes I changed out of,” he explained quietly, “That was my best set of clothing and my only pair of shoes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh...I’m...I’m sorry,” Vagabond muttered, “Do you want me to get reimbursement for them?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I don’t need a quarter for my entire best outfit. I need to grow balls and buy myself some clothes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could go with you,” Vagabond offered, “If that’d help.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray looked up at him, unsure, hesitant. Vagabond wasn’t looking at him, his face a bit pink.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray ignored the excited and happy grin on Vagabond’s face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stupid sunlight,” Ray muttered miserably.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do you hate the sunlight so much?” Vagabond questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Too warm and bright,” Ray grumbled, “I hate sweating. And it’s like it’s trying to grab me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Shut your damn mouth, Narvaez! Fucking rambling loser. </em>He relaxed a bit as they stepped inside the mall. <em>Artificial light, thank Christ.</em> He sighed with relief and pulled back the hood on the frankly giant hoodie he’d borrowed from Vagabond. Vagabond took his hand, though it was covered by the hoodie sleeve, and led him through the crowd toward the nearest shoe store. He gestured at the storefront and looked at Ray with a raised eyebrow. Ray looked in the store. <em>Athletic shoes. Maybe?</em> He shook his head and let go of Vagabond to snatch the wrist whose hand was reaching for his pocket.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, B-man,” Fox greeted cheerfully, “You guys on a date?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray rolled his eyes as he released Fox’s hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck buddies don’t have dates, dumbass,” he grunted before turning to look at Vagabond, “Look what you did, asshole. Now this thing is going to follow me everywhere!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He snatched his phone from the guy and put it away. Ray pulled the guy closely to him, face deathly calm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You will not try to steal from me again,” he instructed voice clear and smooth, “Unless you want me to cut off your hands and ensure you have no little thief offspring. Do you understand?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yes, sir,” Fox murmured,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray reached in the guy’s jacket and retrieved Vagabond’s phone. He passed it over as he released the guy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyway,” he muttered, “I think there’s a Journey’s down this way.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You should wear better shoes,” Vagabond grunted as they walked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s wrong with Vans?” Ray grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray grabbed Vagabond’s hand again as they moved through the crowd. He was an intimidating force, tall and exuding an aura of “fuck off or die” which made him great at clearing a path. Ray on the other hand was small, exuding an aura of “I’m a tiny scared mouse” which made him useless in crowds. Luckily Vagabond was big enough to hide behind which is what Ray did the rest of the time they spent in the mall. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he dropped Ray off at his place, he got the bizarre urge to ask him if he could hide behind him more often. He obviously ignored it as he waved goodbye and got into his building. He reached up to pull his hood down only to realize he hadn’t put it up when they left the mall. He ran his hand through his freshly cut hair instead, heart pounding in his chest. He’d gone and caught the feelings for sure, hadn’t he?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Boss, I like the new color,” John greeted him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray looked up from his phone, confused, but then remembered he was wearing a set of new clothes. John was gesturing at the hoodie. The purple one. The one Vagabond insisted was his color. Damnit, now he had to admit Vagabond was right about something.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, needed new clothes,” he finally muttered, “Anyway, is everyone here?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yep, Todd just got in,” John confirmed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray got up from his desk and headed out to the floor. He hit the buzzer and everyone came forward.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Heyo!” He called to them, “We’ve got an inspection today, as you all know. So firstly, anything you want to bring up with the overlords? I’ll make sure the message gets passed along. Anyone?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few hands went up. Ray started typing out the questions and concerns they had in his notes. Then he went over the process and finally let half of them go home. The working half went back to it and Ray suddenly paused. Three fucking years since he’d first met Vagabond and this was where he was now. So far and yet so close to where he’d been three years ago. Was he really that much better off? Running a pot farm and packing facility for someone else. Was this what he really wanted?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. No. He wanted to be a gunner. He wanted to be out there, shooting and running from cops. Wanted to smell fire and gunpowder. Wanted to get his blood pumping. Wanted to fight. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He interrupted his lamenting by seizing Fox’s arm and slamming him into the railing in front of him. Fox choked and grunted. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Was I not clear earlier today?” Ray growled, “I will cut off whatever appendage you most value.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fox chuckled nervously.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um, I wasn’t trying to steal,” the guy answered, “I was trying to plant this.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gestured with the card in his hand. Ray took it. Business card. Black and gold design with a small fox logo and a phone number. Ray squinted at him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you flirting with me?” He asked, crossing his arms.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is-is it working?” Fox countered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Ray answered curtly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took his own wallet from the guy’s back pocket and his phone from the front. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now get out before I throw you out,” he muttered, “Or decide to go ahead with my previous threat.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>He’s lucky I’m not in the fucking mood. </em>His eyes cut away from the thief to stare out over the facility. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You alright, mate?” Fox asked, hesitant, “You look bloody depressed.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m <em>bloody</em> fantastic,” Ray muttered, “I don’t know you like that man. I’m not gonna bare my soul to you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know your secret though,” Fox pointed out, “Makes me the least likely to betray you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray scowled at him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The fuck do you mean?” He grunted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Listen, mate, you’re scary,” Fox answered, “But Vagabond?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He paused, shivering.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No way I’m crossin’ the stabby bloke,” he finished.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray puffed out a sharp laugh.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re an idiot,” he mumbled, “Give me my pipe back.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He held out his hand for it, but Fox lit it up instead. Ray rolled his eyes as Fox smoked and then passed it back. His nose wrinkled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, this is bollocks,” he grunted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe don’t just take my shit,” Ray suggested dryly, “It’s a new one.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s gonna be an old one, innit?” Fox muttered, shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Alright, I was gonna wait until after inspection, but now I’m curious.</em> He took a hit, eyebrows going up. Bit of a harshness in the taste, but didn’t leave much aftertaste. <em>Interesting.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh fu-“ Fox mumbled, suddenly slumping against the railing, “Oh it takes a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray laughed out smoke as Fox grinned at him, slumped over the railing. <em>Idiot.</em> So harsh at first, then it’s calm, then suddenly you’re stumbling. He felt it kick in and had to admit it was a damn draining high. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Feel like I’ve my energy nicked,” Fox laughed, “It ‘stracted me then made off with it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray burst out laughing, coughing a bit at the suddenness of his mirth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Congrats, Gilded Fox,” he choked, “You’ve just had a weed strain named after you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fox looked confused, but delighted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I get a discount?” He joked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, you’re Fake AH crew now,” Ray pointed out, patting his shoulder, “So technically you’ve got free access.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But I gotta steal from you to get in,” Fox mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yep,” Ray answered, “You should go see Geoff. I got shit to do.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fox shrugged and stumbled off. Ray smiled. He was a good fit for them. And he was was best in his field. Ray sighed as he waited for Jack. <em>They want me too. Why don’t I just join? Fuck Vagabond. I don’t need him. I can just cut it off, avoid that problem, and join the crew.</em> He sighed again. He couldn’t. He couldn’t cut it off and he knew it. But he didn’t think he could let himself go deeper. Couldn’t let himself get closer, more attached.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, boss, Ms. Jack is here!” John shouted, “She’s headed for ya, watch out!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray laughed and heard Jack’s laughter coming towards him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, bud!” She greeted as she came up beside him, “Nice hoodie. That color suits you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Damnit. Twice now.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks,” Ray answered, starting to pat his pockets, “Hey before we inspect, I wanted to make sure you’d be cool with the name for the new strain. Fox was just here and he totally inspired me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He frowned, emptying his pockets. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where’s my pipe?” He muttered, “I just had it a second ago.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack made a sort of aborted snort of laughter that Ray pretended not to hear. He shrugged his shoulders and put his things away.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, you don’t smoke anyway,” he dismissed, “Anyway, I want to name it Gilded Fox. I suppose we could shorten it to just Gilded or Fox? But yeah, I figured he’s practically in now, right? Seemed like you guys really hit it off anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, something like that,” Jack chuckled, “Alright, yeah, you’re in the clear. Now let’s get this inspection started.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Partway through, Ray’s phone started buzzing and didn’t stop until the inspection was over and Ray finally answered the call.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did you do?!” Vagabond demanded.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nice to hear from you too,” Ray grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You let him in!” Vagabond accused, “Why would you do that?!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Ray lied as he sat down at his desk, “Is there a problem?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a deathly quiet on the line and Ray wondered if being a smartass was his best course of action.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where are you?” Vagabond finally growled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“At work, I’m a 9 to 5 office guy,” Ray muttered, then winced.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Shit, should’ve said I was at home.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stay where you are,” Vagabond ordered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray shuddered. <em>Oh no. </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yes, sir,” he squeaked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good boy,” Vagabond praised, then hung up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray wondered if he should write out his last will and testament. <em>I leave my games to Mogar because he’s literally the only person I know who plays games.</em> He let out a short, humorless bark of laughter. <em>And that’s all I own. Great.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned on the fan to blow away the weed stench of his office, but a fan can only do so much. He should probably quit smoking so much. He hummed to himself as he stood and took his lamp off his desk. He put it over on the filing cabinet and then cleaned off the few papers he had on the desk as well. Better not let the official documents get fucked up. He checked the time. Any minute now, he should hear-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, boss?” John called from the front, “Vagabond’s here to see you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let him in, dumbass!” Ray shouted back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I dunno, boss,” John countered, “He looks murderous right now!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let him in!” Ray repeated, “Or he’ll break the fucking door!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After the sounds of the door opening and slamming shut, Ray wondered if this was his best decision. Vagabond stormed into his office, slammed the door shut, and locked it. Ray smiled weakly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How’s it going, man?” He greeted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Up,” Vagabond hissed, coming towards him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray stood up from his chair as Vagabond came around behind him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pants.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray undid his pants and shoved them down with his underwear. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bend over.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray bent over his freshly cleared off desk and braced himself as Vagabond’s hand lifted. He jolted as it landed on his ass again and again. He whimpered, trying to keep his noises to a minimum for fear of making a truly embarrassing one. Once he was done smacking his ass raw, Vagabond’s fingers were rough inside him, opening him with jerky jabbing motions. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray’s cock dripped precum down onto his pants at an alarming rate. He nearly screamed when Vagabond finally pushed into him. Enough prep to get in, but not enough to stop the burning shooting up through him. He moaned, his hands sliding on the desk as he tried to find purchase. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond grabbed a fistful of his hair, though it was significantly more difficult with the new short style. He ended up grabbing more at the crown of Ray’s head, instead of the back. Ray shuddered and groaned at the tingling the pain sent over his scalp. <em>That’s new,</em> he thought wildly as he was forced up onto his elbows and his head yanked back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who do you belong to?” Vagabond growled low, right in his ear.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-you, I be-belong to you,” Ray cried.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond thrust back and forth sharply.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why did you let him in?” He demanded.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray whimpered, not really wanting to answer that question and open a whole can of worms. <em>Because I was projecting my own desires onto him.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“D-do you...” Vagabond choked, “Do y-you want to be w-with him too?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray slammed his fist on the desk, eyes squeezing shut.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” He nearly shrieked, “How many times do I have to f-fucking tell you?! I only d-do this with y-you!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Every day until you let me tell you my name,” Vagabond whispered. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray’s chest squeezed and his heart pounded. <em>I can’t. If you tell me your name, I’ll never be the same again. </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gonna be a long time then,” he grunted, “I only want you, Vagabond. Now fuck me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Demanding,” Vagabond scolded.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He let go of Ray’s hair to grip his hips, pounding into him almost as fast as Ray’s heart pounded in his chest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-say it again,” Vagabond groaned, “Tell m-me it’s only me y-you want.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I only want y-you,” Ray repeated tearfully.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond groaned, his grip on Ray’s hips tight to the point of bruising. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, come on,” Vagabond muttered under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray’s body suddenly felt cold. His insides were ice and he was drifting away. Vagabond didn’t feel safe fucking him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is-is it th-the office?” Ray whimpered, “Sh-should we leave?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell me again,” Vagabond grunted, ignoring his questions.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I only want you,” Ray repeated again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond groaned, his effort doubling as he slammed into Ray. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Again,” he growled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I only want you,” Ray said again, “N-no one else c-can satisfy me. No one el-else is as g-good as you. I cr-crave what you-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, no,” Vagabond interrupted, “Say you want me. Say you l-like me. Say you w-want to be like this forever.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray gripped the edge of the desk tightly. <em>Please don’t make me say that.</em> Vagabond slowed down and laid over him, pressing kisses on his neck and ear.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Say you like it,” he whispered, “Say y-you want me. Tell m-me I’m the only one you belong to. Tell me you w-won’t leave me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray’s heart ached and his breathing felt ragged. <em>I can’t. I can’t do it. </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please,” Vagabond choked, voice thick with tears, “Please!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray’s heart cracked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I only want you,” He sobbed, “I-I’m y-yours, only yours. F-forever.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond gasped as he came. He quickly caught his breath and sank his teeth into Ray’s neck. Ray cried out in pain and pleasure as Vagabond took his dick in hand. A few quick tugs and he came, nearly blacking out from the force of it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond cleaned him up and put him in his chair. Ray vaguely registered him leaving and coming back. He put a cold can in one of Ray’s hands and told him to drink. Then he sat on the floor, leaning against Ray’s legs, rubbing his thigh in a soothing circle. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray’s heart was cracked now. All it would take was one more tiny push and he’d shatter into a million tiny pieces for the Vagabond’s boots to crunch on. At that point he was so fragile, it could’ve been anything. But Vagabond choose not to finish him off quite yet. Was that mercy or sadism?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray dropped from the fire escape with a wide grin. It wasn’t nearly enough to kill him, but it certainly could fuck him up. If he didn’t land on someone else anyway. The loud, wet smack of the guy’s skull signaled part one was done. Ray glanced up and down the alleyway briefly before moving for the door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He put the keycard...<em>thing</em> in the lock and drew his gun while he waited. He twisted on the silencer, keeping his head on a swivel until the door’s lock released. He put the keycard thing away and tucked the silenced gun into the custom sling they’d given him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fake AH had given him several gifts the past few months, he was pretty sure were meant to motivate him to join. He had to say he appreciated some of them, even if they were bribes. He slipped in the building quietly, pulling back his hood and slipped the bomb...<em>thing</em> from his sleeve and stuck it to the door before moving on. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nodded vaguely as he passed someone in the hallway and turned around the corner. He’d slowed down on smoking weed since the Gilded Fox strain came out and now he could memorize maps like a normal, functional criminal. It’d been four months, he knew because now he could remember the passage of time properly. He’d been on six jobs since then and only half of them with Vagabond. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’d basically infiltrated AH without joining properly and now at least somewhat felt like he had a friendly connection to the others. So after this job, he intended to back off considerably. He was getting too close to having genuine human connections with them and that wasn’t going to work for him. Connections like that only did one thing: tether you to deadweight that would eventually drown you. Truly it was easier to not form one at all than to try sever one when the time came. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He opened the lab door and headed straight for where the lab coats were hung up. He slipped one on, buttoning it up as a couple of people took notice of him. He smiled pleasantly at them as he took a seat at one of the computers. They mostly went back to their own jobs and Ray flicked the USB stick from his sleeve. He pushed it in, mentally cursed, flipped it, and pushed it in again, this time successfully plugging it in. <em>Fucking USB.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray thought about Vagabond as he waited, absently clicking around. He thought about Vagabond at lot since the incident in his office. He was skating on cracked ice with the man. He knew if he kept tangling with him, he’d shatter, fall through the ice, and drown as Vagabond’s deadweight dragged him down. Maybe he shouldn’t be so negative, but in his experience, human connection did nothing but cause grief. <em>Pain. Longing. Guilt. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">People were all factors that couldn’t be calculated. Guns could be calculated, bullets could be calculated, death could be calculated. People were an insane mix of endless possibilities that could never be tracked fully. No matter how much you think you know, a person could <em>always</em> surprise you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Ray did not get surprised. He did not get snuck up on. He was never a pickpocket’s successful target. He never missed a draw. He glanced behind him, suddenly nervous his thoughts may call karma to kick his ass. The sound of a distant explosion sent a spike of fear and anxiety through him before he remembered it was his explosion. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He held up his hand, off to the side as AH infiltrated the room. What was it about Vagabond’s unpredictable behavior that made it alright? Why didn’t he lose his shit every time the guy did something surprising? Which was a lot. Any time anyone else surprised him, he hyperventilated in a corner somewhere for an hour. What about Vagabond made him safe? <em>Speak of the devil.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, you in the mood?” Vagabond muttered under his breath, as he walked up behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Always,</em> Ray didn’t say. He just nodded instead. <em>Why is he safe? Why?? Why is he allowed??</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your place?” Vagabond pressed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What he was really asking was if they were going to have to fuck on the way there. His place was the only place they went to with the sole purpose of fucking. After Ray had woken up to sunlight, pancakes, and clean clothes, he hadn’t returned and Vagabond seemed to understand he didn’t like his place. He had offered a few times, but had quickly dropped it. <em>Why is Vagabond allowed to be surprising?</em> Ray chewed the inside of his cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your place is closer,” he suggested quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond’s head whipped around quick enough that Ray heard his neck pop.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-you wanna go to-to my place?!” He demanded in an urgent whisper.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>No, I don’t. I want to know why you’re safe to me.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure,” he answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray could practically feel vibrations with how excited Vagabond was. He really, really wanted Ray to go to his place. In fact, it seemed to excite him in more ways than one. Ray rubbed his eyes tiredly. The man was insatiable.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is this ironic?” Ray mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, we’d have to be out metaphorically for this to be ironic,” Vagabond whispered back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So then this is right on brand?” Ray quipped dryly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, pretty much,” Vagabond muttered, sounding bitter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray rubbed his eyes tiredly and shifted a bit in the tight space. <em>Closet.</em> That’s where Vagabond dragged him. He’d wanted to just sit on the bed, but Vagabond insisted it was too risky, that she’d be able to run back down the hall and immediately sabotage the mission. However, Ray was pretty sure the mission was only 25% of the reason Vagabond pulled him into the closet. The other 75% was rubbing against his ass while Vagabond tried to stifle his groans. Six months since Ray started going to Vagabond’s place sometimes and the man had only gotten hornier and hornier. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, no fucking on jobs!” Ray reminded him, <em>“Your</em> rule.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And I really don’t need to worry about Geoff being pissed off because of me fucking up my first job in six months.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck that rule,” Vagabond grumbled, “I-I’m an idiot, that’s a lame r-rule. Take your pants off.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” Ray hissed, “We are seconds away from getting caught.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ray!” Vagabond whined, “I need you!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray shuddered. <em>Damn him, he always knows what buttons to push to get me hot at any given time. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bastard!” He muttered, “Shh! I can hear someone!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The door of the bedroom opened and Ray unholstered his weapon. They needed the target alive, so he left the safety on. When she opened the door to the closet, Ray grinned widely.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi there,” he greeted cheerfully, pointing the gun at her heart, “Turns out you’ve got skeletons in your closet. Well, one at least.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond shifted to poke out from behind Ray and show off the skeleton mask. This was Ray’s favorite part: scaring people. She backed up, hands up, as they exited the closet, doing her best to remain collected. She was doing pretty good too. He had to say he was impressed by her calmness.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have a seat,” Ray suggested, gesturing to the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked like she really didn’t want to do that and Ray sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sit down,” he ordered, voice deathly cold, “Don’t make me lose my patience.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sat, hands still in the air and Ray turned to Vagabond who stepped forward. He produced the reason for their visit and Ray was suddenly bored. This was his least favorite part: interrogation. Vagabond was good at that though, knew the right buttons to illicit fear and get his answers immediately. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray, on the other hand, didn’t do so well at that. He sucked at convincing people to back off. Interrogations normally just turned into him beating the shit out of someone and then leaving. Despite their numerous similarities, their differences were really what brought them together he thought. It’s easier to work with someone who completes you, rather than someone who does exactly as you do. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The parts that were similar were the ones that caused the most trouble. <em>Stubborn. Temperamental. Aggressive. Possessive. Impulsive.</em> These were the sorts of things that caused Ray to suddenly shoot the target. She was attempting to offer Vagabond an alternative to torture-murder that Ray was not happy about. So he shattered her kneecap. Vagabond whirled on him with an icy glare.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the fuck are you doing?!” He demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Speeding the process up,” Ray answered dryly, “Now she’ll talk. Right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He directed the last word at her and she shakily nodded her head. Vagabond just gave him the “we’re talking about this later” eyes and went back to getting their information. <em>Fuck. I shouldn’t have done that.</em> He’d never seen anyone make a move on Vagabond. He had no idea it would set him off like that. He should’ve known, considering the crack in his tiny, icy heart. And the fact that he’d definitely growled “you’re mine” in his ear while balls deep in his ass at least a dozen times now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray’s eyes moved to said ass and he suppressed a shudder before quickly snapping his eyes away. <em>Jesus, I’m as bad as him. Is it a sex addiction if it’s only with one dude?</em> He mused, watching as the woman handed something over. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond was turning and the world slowed to a crawl as Ray caught sight of a blade. In the blink of an eye, he was between it and the Vagabond’s unprotected side. He fired as the blade sunk into him with a feral, growled sound of anger. Her skull exploded and he spat at her falling corpse. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bitch!” He snarled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the fuck, Ray?!” Vagabond shouted, “Why did you do that?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray rolled his eyes and turned to show him the knife nestled between his ribs. Vagabond’s eyes went wide and he hurriedly moved towards him, but hesitated with his hands hovering over the knife. Ray holstered his weapon and pressed his hand around the wound.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you drive me home?” He muttered, “I could take the bus but I’d rather not.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond swept him into his arms before he could protest and hustled out of the house. He got him in the car and Ray checked his own pulse as he jogged around to get in. As he slid in, he looked at Ray, eyes locking with his and Ray’s pulse jumped under his fingers. He went bright red and his heart cracked again, an off-shoot of the first, firing out to the side. <em>Fuck. I’m on really thin ice now.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He forced himself to look away, to focus on the knife in him. He took a few steady breaths. <em>Shit.</em> Felt like the tip may have punctured his lung. He leaned to the side to let gravity help him keep his lung inflated and blood-free. He took careful, measured breaths. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sh-should we go t-to a hospital?” Vagabond asked, sounding shaky, “Th-that could be in y-your lung.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Ray answered shortly, “But it <em>is</em> in my lung.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?!” Vagabond shouted, “Shouldn’t w-we go some place w-with m-medical equipment and-and s-surgeons?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We are,” Ray muttered, “We’re going to my place.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond cut him a sharp look, but Ray just glared at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I patched you up, d-didn’t I?” He pointed out, voice tight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Th-that was an intact b-bullet!” Vagabond protested, “And it didn’t h-hit anything m-ajor!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will you fucking relax?” Ray growled, “You’re gonna freak me out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do you react to nothing?!” Vagabond shouted, “Do you not give a shit about anything?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray puffed out a bitter laugh. <em>I literally just took this knife for you, dumbass. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Reacting changes n-nothing,” He muttered, “But j-just because I don’t visibly react, d-doesn’t mean I don’t re-react.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond went silent and Ray could see his anger fizzle back down to worry. Once they arrived, he helped him into his apartment and then bathroom. Ray made him go lock the front door as he unstabbed himself and quickly got his clothes off. He pressed his hand over the wound as he opened his cupboard. This was when Vagabond reappeared and shoved him into his bathtub, insisting he’d get what he needed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Says lung,” Ray grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond retrieved the box and opened it on the edge of the tub. His hands are shaking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wh-What do I do?” He whispered, hoarsely.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sit th-there and l-look pretty,” Ray grunted, grabbing some bandages.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray quickly taped the bandages over the wound and retrieved a scalpel. Vagabond made a tiny noise as he saw it. Ray looked at him and hesitated. He was pale, his shaking now over his whole body.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do y-you not do g-good with gore?” He muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’m not...n-not usually,” Vagabond answered, “I don’t l-like this. I d-don’t like seeing you h-hurt.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray burst out laughing only to immediately double over and shout in pain. Vagabond’s hands were hovering again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“F-fuck, y-you’re hilar-arious,” Ray groaned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rubbed his hand over his chest where Vagabond’s large bite marks were all over his skin. He gave him a pointed look and raised his eyebrows. Vagabond blushed and looked away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’m the only one allowed to hurt you,” he grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray was impressed his dick managed to respond through the blinding pain. He didn’t think he was going to fuck after this though. He snorted and returned his focus to his surgery. He grabbed the mirror and propped it up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shifted around, doing his best to keep the wound pointed down while getting the mirror where he needed it. Vagabond plucked the mirror from where he was trying to prop it against his leg and held it up. He was still pale as fuck, but he’d forced his hand to steady. Ray hesitated. It felt like he had to trust the guy, rely on him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray’s heartbeat picked up again as he looked at Vagabond’s set face. He was determined to help. Another branch of the crack split off in his heart and Ray forced himself to look away. He moved Vagabond’s hand where he wanted the mirror and refocused. He’s determined to shatter me. The silence felt colder to Ray than it usually did. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“T-talk to me,” he muttered, not looking up from where he was working.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not my strong suit,” Vagabond grunted, “What should I talk about?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You,” Ray answered, almost off-handedly, “Tell m-me what you wanted to be wh-when you gr-grew up. I hope it-it’s ironic.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is,” Vagabond laughed, “Wanted to be a cop.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray snorted, trying not to jar his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I actually was for a bit,” Vagabond admitted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray glanced up at him in surprise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What h-happened?” He asked, looking back down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I snapped,” Vagabond answered, “Went full psycho and killed my whole precinct.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-you don’t h-have to lie,” Ray grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He fed the tube through the new hole in him as Vagabond was quiet for a moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did you know that was a lie?” He asked quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck!” Ray shouted as a surge of pain went through him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tried to keep his breath even. <em>Careful, careful! Don’t widen it. Focus on Vagabond.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“T-tone of voice,” He groaned breathlessly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Okay, back to work.</em> He pulled out the suture kit to seal the tube in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everyone always believes that lie,” Vagabond muttered, “No one’s ever questioned it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, in f-fairness, I’m in-in a lot of p-pain,” Ray grunted as he stitched himself, “You d-don’t have t-to tell me an-anything. Just, fuck, s-say you d-don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wanna tell you something,” Vagabond pointed out, “You won’t let me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray glanced at him as he finished the stitches. He was staring at the two holes in Ray’s torso, looking like he might puke. <em>I don’t like seeing you hurt.</em> Ray’s heart creaked, trying really hard to crack again. Ray looked back to the stab wound to take off the bandages.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, comp-compromise,” He muttered, “T-tell me your m-middle name.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He glanced up at the massive, blinding grin on the Vagabond’s face. <em>Sunlight. So happy.</em> Ray almost cried at the look of pure glee on his face. <em>I made him happy.</em> His own mouth twitched into a tiny smile. He blushed as he realized his heart was pounding and warmth was flooding him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s Ryan,” Vagabond answered cheerfully, “You can call me that if you like.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryan,” Ray tried.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hummed, moving back to patch up the stab wound. Ryan. Middle name. So only Ray would call him that. It’d be his name for him. Ray’s chest felt tight and his face warm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, Ryan,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could see Ryan’s blinding smile from the corner of his eye. Ray was safe as long as he didn’t know the name everyone else called him. As Ryan and Ray, this could be a relationship away from the rest of the world. It could exist in a bubble where Ray didn’t have to worry about breaking apart. A bubble he could be safe in. A bubble Ryan could be safe in as well. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why did she stab you anyway?” Ryan suddenly asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray suppressed a snort. <em>Fucking idiot.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I flipped her off,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t need to know.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t have to lie,” Ryan muttered bitterly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, I d-don’t want to t-tell you,” Ray answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were quiet while Ray finished up and while Ryan helped him clean himself of blood. They didn’t speak again until Ray settled on his bed and Ryan helped him take some pain medicine. As Ryan started to leave, Ray’s hand snapped out and snatched his wrist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryan, spend the night,” he whispered, “Please?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t know why it was so important that night. He wasn’t scared he would die, he was totally fine. He didn’t feel like he’d almost died either. He just wanted Ryan there beside him. Wanted the bubble to stay around him a little longer. Ryan cuddled up behind him and helped him use his flat pillows and blankets to prop him up properly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is about to be a terrible two months of recovery,” Ray grumbled as the drugs kicked in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He heard a noise of annoyance or maybe disbelief from Ryan as he passed out. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Little late on this one, sorry. It turned out bigger than I expected. Anyway, thanks for being patient!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is dedicated to Caliope! Thank you so much! ^_^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just take my spare keys,” Ray groaned, “I’m sick of getting up for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled his spare key ring off the hook by the door and shoved it at Ryan before hobbling his way back to the couch. He settled back on his side and turned on Mario Kart, waiting for Ryan to get done putting things in his fridge. It’d only been a week since the injury and they’d already fell into a routine. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan came over, put things in his fridge, Ray loaded Mario Kart, they played until one of them rage quit, and then Ryan helped him shower and change bandages. Usually they’d watch movies or Ray would play something while Ryan watched until Ray was ready to sleep. Then they nestled into Ray’s bed and Ryan did his best to keep his boner to himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Though Ray’s lower body wanted to say fuck it to his upper body and get absolutely plowed into his bed, that was not possible. Any time his breathing picked up, fresh pain usually halted sexy times. Ryan occasionally excused himself to the bathroom. He seemed unaware that Ray could hear him through his shitty apartment’s thin walls and he said some real raunchy shit in there. Ray had evil plans to use those raunchy words after he healed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Vagabond was never still in bed by the time morning rolled around. He worked a lot, but the Ryan bubble stayed in his bed with the man’s scent even after he left, so Ray wasn’t going to bitch about it. It wasn’t until waking up the next day, basking in the Ryan bubble, that he realized what the fuck he’d done. <em>I gave him a key to my apartment. I gave him a key. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he hobbled about getting himself awake, his hands trembled. <em>What do I do? Does he think we’re boyfriends now? Do I...want to be boyfriends? No. No, no, no</em>! He didn’t need an even stronger tether than he already had. He stared down at his bathroom sink as he finished brushing his teeth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bullet was still there. It hadn’t moved a single centimeter from where he’d placed it. The injury hadn’t been even remotely life-threatening, but for some reason, it made him feel weird. Sort of warm. Too warm. He picked it up, rolling it between his fingers and imagining the scenario. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A sniper, no doubt. It’d been quite the long distance shot. Not that impressive though, since they didn’t manage to hit anything important. Ryan no doubt had been fighting hand-to-hand. He was impressive like that, a hard hitter and like most knife guys, deadly. You never know when a knife guy is going to pull a knife. Knives are messy, unpredictable. Ray wasn’t a fan. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But when Ryan fought, it was like a precise dance, an art. Like he could predict the arc of a knife the way Ray could predict the drop of a bullet. He supposed he probably could. He was San Andreas’ infamous “stabby bloke” after all. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray pinched the bullet between two fingers. The impact must’ve felt like getting punched. He may not have even noticed it until he got woozy from blood loss. Stumbling out of some alleyway no doubt, clutching the wound. Woozy, in pain, bleeding, he’d made his way to Ray’s apartment. Without knowledge of Ray’s ability to patch him up. Without even knowing Ray’s name. He came to me when he needed someone he could trust. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray pressed his free hand over his mouth as the one with the bullet squeezed into a fist around it. He sank to the floor, choking as tears filled his eyes. <em>We trust each other.</em> In this business, they might as well have already been married with a statement like that. Trust was dangerous. Trust was a weak point. But trust could be a safety net too. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray gasped, wincing horribly as pain rippled through him. His heart. It was shattered. Ryan had done it. He’d broken through. Ray’s chest flooded with warmth, swelling almost painfully. <em>I trust him so much I gave him the keys without even thinking about it. </em>Ryan was a safety net now, someone to catch him when he fell. There was nothing Ray could do to reverse it. All he could do was wait for the inevitable time when he needed the net and it wasn’t there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“BrownMan, yay!” Fox greeted as soon as he was through the door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray smiled weakly at him, putting out a hand to stop the tackle that was inbound. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m injured still, dude,” he grunted, “Where’s Geoff?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s been weeks though!” Fox pouted, “Oh, he’s in his office with V. We were all worried about you, you know?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Why?</em> Ray didn’t ask. He hobbled to Geoff’s door and started to knock when he heard voices on the other side. He paused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ry, I’m serious,” Geoff grumbled, “If he won’t do it, we need someone else. You can’t keep partnering alone! It was just a graze this time, but what if next time <em>you</em> get stabbed in the lung?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then BrownMan will patch me up,” Ryan growled, “There is no one else. He’s the best merc in the state.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You really think Rimmy is that bad?” Geoff muttered, “I think he’s pretty great. He’d make an excellent addition to the team. We can’t wait for BrownMan forever, Ry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray’s hand dropped from where it’d been posed, ready to knock. <em>Right.</em> Of course they couldn’t wait forever. Ray couldn’t continue to tease them. That wasn’t fair on them. He rubbed his forehead tiredly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Geoff...he knows my name,” Ryan spoke up quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray frowned. Ry. Geoff had called him Ry. Short for Ryan. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How??” Geoff demanded, “Is he digging in somewhere he shouldn’t?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, no!” Ryan assured him quickly, “I told him. He asked my middle name.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you just told him?!” Geoff shrieked, “Are you out of your mind?! What would possess you to do such a thing?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan was silent and Ray had to admit he wondered too. Why was he so keen on Ray? Ray had nothing, was nothing. Yet Vagabond trusted him beyond all reason. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>I want <strong>you.</strong></em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray shivered as he recalled the words. Why? Ray was a broken little stoner who couldn’t even buy his own clothes. Whatever it was, whatever the novelty, he wondered when it’d wear off. Wondered when the net would disappear. Wondered if the fall would hurt enough to spur him into finally killing himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You realize what you’ve done?!” Geoff was shrieking again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray finally moved away from the door. He didn’t need to hear any more. He’d just wait out in the lobby aka living room with Fox no doubt bugging him. As he sat, his face dropped into his hands. <em>Best merc. Not likely.</em> Rimmy, who was that? Couldn’t be a gunner, Ray didn’t recognize the name. Fox made some sort of squawking noise that could’ve been words and plopped down next to Ray.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, wot’s the frown for?” He questioned, squeezing his knee.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray brushed his hand off and sighed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who’s Rimmy?” He asked quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Rimmy Tim!” Fox answered brightly, “A total badass. He’s a bit new around the scene, but he’s a fighter. Micool’s been keen on getting him in. But he’s also good with burglary. And he’s good at climbing, like scaling buildings.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A knot of worry tied in Ray’s guts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How is he with guns?” He prompted, trying to stop the shaky fear inside him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s not good at all,” Fox dismissed, “He’s a knife guy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Deadly at close quarters, great with knives. He was a match to Vagabond. And he was going to be added to the crew as his partner. Ray hunched over, trying to push down the puke and gnawing anxiety over the situation. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the one hand, it made a cleaner, easier cut with AH. On the other, Ray wanted to shoot the very idea of another man getting so close to his Ryan. <em>My Ryan? Oh boy. I’m in, aren’t I? I’m already all in.</em> And he was already close to losing him so soon after realizing he had him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
  <span class="s1">“Ah, speak of the devil,” Geoff greeted, cheerfully, “BrownMan, what can I do for you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still seemed happy to see him, even after that tense conversation. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I speak with you in private?” Ray muttered, standing up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff gestured him in and Ray hobbled his way to the office. He’d come to break it off. To say he didn’t want any more jobs, didn’t want the facility any more. He’d hoped his could just flee the anxiety of caring about Ryan, of trusting him. They settled into Geoff’s office and the guy gave him a friendly smiles. Ray sighed heavily. He knew what he had to do. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want to join,” Ray muttered, against his better judgement, “I wanted to know if there’s still an open position for me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>What the fuck am I doing?!</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course!” Geoff answered cheerfully, “I’m happy to hear you’ve decided to join! The crew will be thrilled.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cool, now what?” Ray grunted, “Should I fill out my application?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff snorted and rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You fit right in, BrownMan,” he mused.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Fuck, I botched my chance to get the fuck out of here. I can’t back down now.</em> Geoff was talking, but it was hard to focus. <em>Fuck, I shouldn’t have done this! Now I can’t escape. I’m stuck. I got myself stuck.</em> He was distracted his spiral of despair by Geoff getting up and leaning out of the office doorway.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Vagabond! Get in here!” He shouted down the hall.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>That’s probably not a good idea. </em>Ryan appeared and sat next to Ray. He flashed him an annoyed but concerned look.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shouldn’t you be resting?” He grumbled under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shouldn’t you be explaining why you tricked me, <em>Ryan?”</em> Ray hissed back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan pointedly didn’t look at him. Geoff sat down, drawing their attention.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So BrownMan has just told me some news,” he muttered, “He’s decided to join up.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan turned to him, face full of delight.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” He asked, “You’re joining?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray nodded, swallowing bile. He shot him a glare, making sure he knew he was still angry at him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So how do you want to deal with the facility?” Geoff prompted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They talked about it for awhile and Ray started to sag a bit. When they were finally done, Ray let Ryan guide him to his car. He hunched over the wound, grunting. He needed more pain meds. He’d ran out. <em>Well, one month down, one to go.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ray, do you-?” Ryan started.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You lied to me,” Ray interrupted, “Why would you do that?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-you asked,” Ryan mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray’s fist slammed against the car door.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then you should’ve told me your first name!” He snapped.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry,” Ryan sighed, “You’re right...I was being selfish, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray rubbed his eyes tiredly. <em>I’m already shattered, I’m already relying on him. </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ray, do you...still want to see me?” Ryan asked, quiet, “If you’re on the crew...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray puffed out a bitter laugh. He did. As terrified as he was of this new trust in Ryan, he still wanted to be with him. Against all his survival instincts, he was running straight towards him, head first. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do,” he finally mumbled, “But you’re on strike two, buddy. You lie to me again, it’s over.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray wasn’t sure if that was a real threat or a total bluff.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, sir,” Ryan replied.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>That reminds me...</em>Ray smirked, turning to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sir? I thought you wanted to call me master?” He taunted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s eyes went wide and his face went red.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“R-right...apartment,” he grunted, “No soundproof w-walls.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ooh, Master, please!” Ray simpered, mocking Ryan’s raunchy words, “I need your big cock inside me, Master! Put me where I belong! Bend me-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan slapped a hand over Ray’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sh-shut up!” He hissed, “Th-that was j-just...heat of th-the moment!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray laughed against his palm, wheezing as pain shot through him. Ryan pulled his hand back enough to smack Ray’s arm. They laughed and mocked each other’s stupid raunchy words for the rest of the ride. Ray knew the fall was inevitable, but maybe he could laugh a bit before the end.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They worked more than Ray had expected. He spent a lot of time in rafters, watching Vagabond’s back. Well, he watched his ass usually, but it’s the thought that counts, right? He worked several weekdays a week and always went into the facility on Sundays. Like church. But with weed. The first two months were slow work only, but they quickly moved up into the more rigorous stuff once Ray was fully healed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It took two weeks for Vagabond to snap after Ray confirmed he was totally healed. He almost got shot, storming into Ray’s apartment and suddenly attacking him. He was lucky Ray knew what his movements sounded like. His hands were shaking as he tugged at Ray’s pj shirt. Ray lifted, giving him room to yank it off. Then he lifted his hips to let him pull off his boxers. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shoved up Ray’s legs, fumbling with lube and dropping it. Ray snorted, took the little bottle and slicked up his own fingers. Ryan moved back to watch him, rubbing himself through his jeans. Ray pulsed with electricity, smirking at how Ryan was falling apart as he watched him fingering himself. Ryan’s hips moved, already trying to fuck him, but stuttering frustratingly in the air. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray made sure to move extra slowly, brushing over his prostate and moaning. Ryan’s face twisted into a grimace as he watched Ray writhe in front of him. The fire in Ray’s blood seared through him as Ryan’s control began to break down. Ray wrapped a hand around his own cock and Ryan snapped.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s enough!” He growled, yanking open his pants, “You can take it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray shuddered as Ryan shoved his hand away from him. He manhandled his hips and pushed into him, grunting. He pulled Ray’s hips backwards with a sharp movement, groaning as they slammed together. His hands rubbed up Ray’s sides as he sighed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He leaned over him, pressing their lips together before nearly squashing Ray by slumping against him. He nuzzled his face into Ray’s neck and slid his hands under him to squeeze him tightly. Ray wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. Ryan was trembling.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ry?” Ray whispered, “What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan made a choked noise.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-someone...recognized me,” he mumbled, “Fr-from before.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray squeezed him tightly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you get them?” He asked, trying his best not to panic, “Are they dead?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan nodded with a tiny whimpering noise. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I just fr-freaked out,” He sputtered, “Wh-What if it-it happens a-again?“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then we’ll kill them,” Ray assured him, “No problem.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan relaxed against him, puffing out a breathy laugh.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“R and R Connection?” He joked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yup,” Ray chirped, “We got one of those right now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rolled his hips and Ryan burst out laughing, the tension leaving him. Ray grinned, laughing a bit too. Ry pulled back enough to kiss him, grinning back at him. Ray caressed his cheek, warmth flooding his chest. <em>Sunlight.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ray, I love you,” Ryan suddenly confessed, </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled up, putting his hands on either side of Ray’s face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you,” He repeated, firmly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray jolted, mouth dropping open in shock. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay,” Ryan assured him, hands brushing his lanky hair from his face, “You don’t have to love me back. You’re not obligated to feel romantic towards me. It’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He leaned down and kissed Ray again. Ray gripped his shirt, staring in shock as Ryan opened his mouth, deepening the kiss. He rocked against him, eyebrows coming together as he groaned into Ray’s mouth. <em>Oh god, I’m staring at him while we make out. This is creepy. I should close my eyes.</em> But Ryan groaned again and his face twisted so beautifully, Ray couldn’t look away.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a bit short I think. ^_^’ But hopefully you’ll all still enjoy it. Tweet me @1stworldmutant if you want to find out how to support me and offer suggestions or prompts. Lots of love to you, little stars!! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning: Explicitly described attempted suicide, near-drowning, suffocation, brief tobacco use</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray stubbed out the cigarette, not jarring his sniper rifle as he did so. He stuck the butt in his pocket while he kept his eye on Vagabond. He’d taken to cigarettes in the week immediately following Ryan’s confession. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He needed the smoke to calm his nerves, but didn’t want to lose the new clearheadedness. It was too nice being able to remember maps and other important information. Though he was less keen on recalling the passage of time as of late.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now he knew it’d been exactly 83 days since the confession. Every moment was filled with anxiety and doubt. Even in his dreams he was freaking out. His teeth kept falling out and Kid West kept shooting him in the face as a zombie, all while he heard Ryan whispering that he loved him. He didn’t have to be a psych major to grasp what the fuck <em>that</em> meant in dream symbolism.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray suppressed a sigh, not wanting to alert anyone at the meeting to his presence. He felt like his mind was always running a million miles an hour while his eyes and body were still. Vagabond suddenly stiffened, his whole body going rigid. Ray’s eye flicked over the nameless, faceless goons. Someone was stepping out from among them suddenly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray’s focus narrowed to the person. Vagabond was never noticeably shaken. Ryan? He could fall apart into a crying heap, but Vagabond was a solid, emotionless wall of death. He couldn’t be fazed, couldn’t be persuaded, and certainly couldn’t be shaken. So who the hell was this asshole?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray found he didn’t care who they were when he saw Vagabond drop to his knees, head bowed. He fired, sending the shot through the person’s eye. The remaining five goons were shocked and Ray dropped two in their hesitation. The third dropped as he started for cover. The fourth fell when he lunged toward Vagabond. Five tried to flee, but was felled before he made it to the door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray slung the rifle over his back and rolled off the edge of the rafters, dropping to an incredibly high shelf. He hopped down from there, laddering between two shelves before he landed on the concrete floor. He jogged to Vagabond’s side, but realized Vagabond was gone. Ray dropped down in front of him and pulled the mask off. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ry, I got you, baby,” he called to him, reaching for him, “I’m here. I’ve got you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wrapped his arms carefully around Ryan’s waist, letting Ry’s head drop to his shoulder. No sudden movements. Those usually almost got Ray sliced in half with a three inch blade. Though quite inefficient, it was actually sort of impressive to Ray that he could do that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is-is he dead?” Ryan finally whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, they’re all dead,” Ray assured him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan tackled Ray to the ground.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“F-fuck!” Ray wheezed, “Babe, my gun.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan pulled it off his back and shoved it aside before pushing up between Ray’s thighs. His hands shoved up Ray’s shirt and hoodie while he mouthed and bit at his neck. He rocked against Ray’s hips, but he wasn’t hard. Ray put his hands around his neck as he tried to figure out what the fuck was going on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I can g-get it up,” Ryan whispered frantically, “J-just give me a s-second. Come on, come on!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Why? If he’s not hard, why is he so keen on fucking?</em> Ryan was pressed tightly to him, clinging. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pl-please j-just wait,” he sobbed into Ray’s neck, “I c-can do it, I pr-promise!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Oh. He...thinks I’ll pull away from him if we’re not fucking. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ry, stop,” Ray whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-no! Pl-please!” Ryan begged frantically, “I c-can! I can-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shh, it’s okay baby,” Ray interrupted, “We don’t have to fuck.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gently shifted Ryan off him, tucking him against his side with an arm around his shoulders and the other loosely around his waist. Ryan hesitated before nuzzling his face into Ray’s chest and leaning half over him. He shook with his sobs and Ray held him closely, trying his best not to cry. <em>I’ve been such a fucking tool.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ray? Where are you going?” Ryan asked, voice rough from sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray didn’t answer. He didn’t talk in these times. He pulled on his hoodie and sat on the bed to put his shoes on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ray?” Ryan tried again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray tied the first shoe as Ryan’s hand touched his shoulder. Ray brushed it off and tied the other shoe. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ray, seriously, you’re freaking me out,” Ryan called as Ray stood.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray ignored him as he started for the door. He unlocked all his deadbolts and the doorknob and stepped into the hallway by the time Ryan caught up. He didn’t bother even looking at Ryan as he closed his door and walked down the hall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ray? You didn’t lock the door,” Ryan hissed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray never locked the door on such nights. He made his way downstairs to the front door, the carpet under his light footsteps made no noise, though Ryan’s were much less soft. He stepped out to find it raining gently. He paused, looking up at the dreary drizzle and smiled lightly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ray?” Ryan called out to him again, “Ray, what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray tipped his head back down and started walking. Ryan tried a few more times to get him to talk before eventually giving up and just following him. Ray stared at his new-ish shoes. They were obviously worn, but had yet to get to the level of ruin of his previous pair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He got to his destination faster than expected and he was less exhausted this go around. His muscles still ached and his throat burned fiercely, but he was well enough to stand at the end of the dock. He must’ve gotten in better shape since joining the crew. He stared out over the water, watching the rain drip onto it and disappear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Is today the day? </em>It was quiet, except for the soft drizzle. Raining was better for the mood. He felt a calm sort of feeling come over him. <em>Ah. Today is the day.</em> He looked up at the dark sky, smiling. <em>Yes, today is the day.</em> Ray backed up a few steps and took a deep breath. His head dropped and he closed his eyes. <em>Just remember to jump farther this time.</em> He sprinted the few feet and launched off the dock, diving into the water as far as he could. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He curled on himself and pushed all the air out of his lungs. He sank, the feeling of calm rippling through him. <em>Yes, today is the day.</em> He was too far into the water to accidentally find out he could just stand on the bottom. His brain began to pulse. He fought through it. <em>It’s okay. Today is the day. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something shifted above him, but his brain was too oxygen deprived to register it as important. His body was unraveling, staying curled too much effort for his exhausted muscles. Something looped around him and he frowned. <em>What?</em> The something pulled him upward and his body weakly tried to pull away. <em>Too weak to fight. Let go of me. Today is the day. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gasped as he broke through the surface of the water. He was moving. He got more air, choking as water splashed into his mouth. His vision was clearing. An arm. It was an arm around him. He was being rescued. He twisted in the grip, struggling. The arm held tighter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! L-let me go!” He shrieked, flailing, “T-today is the day! L-let me go!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He clawed at the arm, screaming.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ray! Stop struggling!” Ryan shouted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck y-you! Let m-me die!” Ray wailed, “L-lemme go! Today is t-the day!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He screamed again, higher pitched, more frantic and a hand slapped over his mouth. He flailed harder, but it didn’t budge. Instead, it pinched his nose shut and he relaxed. <em>This is okay too. Today is the day.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’m sorry,” Ryan cried behind him, “J-just hold on.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray smiled against his hand, his head dropping to Ryan’s chest. It was nicer than he thought, dying in his arms. He reached up and weakly signed “thank you” as his eyes closed. He was so tired. His brain was screaming.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you,” Ryan sobbed in his ear, “I love you!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray’s smile got bigger and he lifted his hand again, trying to sign one last thing before he died. He felt when his body gave out and his vision went black. He didn’t know if he’d managed it or not. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Follow me on Twitter @1stworldmutant to find out how to pay me for this depressing garbage. :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warnings: mention of past suicide attempt</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray woke up gasping, jolting upright and panicking. He shrieked at the sunlight pouring in the window, but it was muffled by a mask over his face. He tried to pull away from the sunlight, but he was bound by his wrists and ankles. Panic overwhelmed him and he screamed, thrashing against the bindings. His head throbbed and his lungs ached.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ray!” Ryan’s voice called from the doorway.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray stopped moving and screaming. He looked at Ryan with stinging eyes. His vision was too blurry to see him properly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Help me,” he whimpered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan moved over to his side and pushed him back down on the bed. Ray stared at him with wide eyes as he unhooked the bindings. He shivered, pulling his limbs to his chest, curling into a ball. Ryan sat on the bed and brushed a hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you...remember what happened?” He mumbled, looking nervous.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sunlight,” Ray croaked, trying to get his blanket over his face, “Make it go away.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan stood up and covered the window. Ray relaxed significantly, sighing. <em>Better.</em> Still not great, but whatever. Ryan came back to him and resumed running his hand through Ray’s hair. Ray suddenly coughed, his throat and lungs burning like hell and gasped in some panicky breaths. <em>Ah, the mask is oxygen,</em> he realized. Suddenly his memories returned in a flood, adding more pain to the throbbing in his head. He couldn’t stop himself from crying.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why d-did you do that?” He rasped around tears, “Y-you took it! I was g-gonna die! You took it from me!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan winced and crawled up behind him, wrapping his arms around him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, “But I can’t let you die. I love you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you loved me, you’d let me!” Ray choked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I’m too selfish!” Ryan cried, squeezing him tightly, “I don’t want to be without you. I don’t want to spend a single day in a world without you in it! I can’t...I-I can’t be alone again! You broke me up into a million pieces and I can’t leave you, because you hold them all and I-!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stopped suddenly and buried his face in Ray’s hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need you,” he finished in a whisper, “I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone and I want to spend the rest of my life by your side.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray choked and coughed around his sobbing. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what to feel. All he could do was sob until he passed out again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray changed the locks and got a deadbolt that could only be unlocked from the inside. He turned his phone off completely and dropped it in a drawer. He stared at his bedroom wall for three days before he got hungry enough to eat a pop tart. Then he stared at Ocarina of Time instead of playing it, the controller loose in his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was only shaken from his daze by the fist pounding on his door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ray!” Ryan shouted, “Ray, open the door!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray looked at the door blankly. <em>Why would I do that?</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, please just tell me you’re alive!” Ryan called, “I-I’ll leave you alone if that’s really what you want!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Why wouldn’t I want to be alone?</em> Ryan slammed his fist on the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-you said you l-loved me!” He cried, “Why w-would you say that if you didn’t want to s-see me?! Ray, please!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>I never said that.</em> Ray stood up, his blankets and the controller dropping. He unlocked all the locks and opened the door to Ryan’s distressed, crying face. Ryan took his face in his hands and let out a strangled noise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-you’re alive!” He exclaimed, “I th-thought-!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I never said I loved you,” Ray spoke calmly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s hands dropped and he scowled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, you did!” He insisted, “Before you passed out!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He held his hand up in the sign that meant “I love you”. Ray blinked at it and suddenly slammed back into his body and swayed. His heart pounded and his face flushed. He fell towards Ryan who scrambled to catch him. He awkwardly stumbled into Ray’s place, trying to keep a hold on him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray gripped his jacket tightly as he kicked the door shut and started locking the deadbolts. As he finished and turned back to him, Ray’s stomach fluttered. He had his arm around his lower back and Ray was slightly dipped backwards. <em>Kiss scene. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ray, are you alright?” Ryan asked, face filled with concern, “Your face is-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray tugged him into the kiss. His eyes went wide as their lips touched. Ray thought it should probably be more awkward than it felt to stare at each other in shock while kissing. But the world was full of explosions. Ray’s body was full of warmth. Full of love. They parted, breathing heavily against each other’s mouths.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you,” Ray whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan was searching his eyes, like he wasn’t sure he believed him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you!” Ray shouted, hauling him back for another kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan pulled him closer, pressing his lips firmly on Ray’s. They parted again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I l-love y-you too,” he stuttered, his face flushed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then the dam broke. They frantically mouthed at each other, tearing at each other’s clothes and leaving them in a trail as they stumbled for the bedroom. Ryan eventually hoisted him up by his ass and carried him the rest of the way. They tumbled onto the bed, Ryan’s hands immediately rubbing up his thighs to his sides. He pulled his mouth away from Ray’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“D-do you w-want m-me to or do you...” he mumbled, panting, “I-I mean, d-do you-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up and fuck me,” Ray interrupted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They kissed again, struggling to keep their mouths apart long enough for Ryan to reach for his nightstand. He got lube on his fingers between sloppy kisses. He looked down long enough to get a finger in Ray’s ass before returning to kissing him. Ray’s heart hammered in his chest as Ryan fingered him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you,” He groaned between kisses, “R-Ryan, I love you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you too, Ray,” Ryan answered breathlessly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They mumbled “I love you” back and forth between kisses until Ray was ready. Everything was so warm, so close, so gentle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“R-Ryan, I-I’m ready,” He muttered, “B-But...c-can you...let in-in the sunlight?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan pulled back enough to look at him in surprise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-yeah, are you s-sure?” He questioned, brushing Ray’s hair off his forehead, “You...uh, sorta freaked out before.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...want to see you, properly,” he mumbled, nervously, “The first time...we, um...make love.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He covered his burning face with his hands. <em>That was so fucking stupid!</em> Ryan laughed lightly and the bed shifted as he got up. Ray felt the warmth flood over him, but continued to lament his own lameness as Ryan returned. He chuckled again and kissed one of his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can’t kiss you if you hide,” he teased.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray lowered his hands, slowly, still embarrassed. Ryan smiled as warmly as the sunlight shining over him. His eyelashes and stubble looked golden brown and his eyes were like periwinkle basking in the afternoon sun. Ray reached up and tugged the tie out of his hair. It fell in a cascade over one shoulder and Ray brushed his fingers through the beautiful chestnut locks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ray?” Ryan prompted, “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I love you,” Ray answered, “And you’re beautiful.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s blush looked even sweeter in the sun. He looked away, nervously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re beautiful,” He mumbled, “And I love you too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray dragged his hand down Ryan’s torso to his belt. Ryan’s eyes snapped back to watch his hands undo his belt. Ray smirked a bit as he watched Ryan swallow nervously. <em>Adorable.</em> He unbuttoned his jeans and dragged down the zipper so slowly <em>he</em> ached with impatience. Ryan finally batted his hands away and pulled himself out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are mean,” he grunted, grabbing the lube, “You like playing with me far too much.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you’re so fun to play with,” Ray laughed, “And you’re adorable when you get flustered.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan went pinker and pushed up against his thighs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll show you adorable,” he grumbled under his breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray snorted trying and failing to stifle his laughter. Ryan’s eyes snapped to his and flashed dangerously. Before Ray could fumble an apology or moan at the intensity of the look, Ryan gripped his thighs tightly and slammed him down on his cock, growling and wincing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck,” Ray hissed breathlessly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ow,” Ryan grunted, “Didn’t think that one through.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dummy,” Ray muttered, “Get over here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He reached up and grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking him down over him. Ryan growled before their mouths came together again. Ray’s hand relaxed and ran through his hair while the other rubbed up over his shoulder to pull him closer. Ryan mouthed down his jaw to his neck. He rolled his hips and Ray sucked in a gasp as their bodies slid together. He clung to Ryan, not letting him move an inch away as he rolled his hips, holding Ray’s thighs up around his waist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryan, fuck, I l-love you,” Ray mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you too, Ray,” Ryan murmured against his skin, “I love you so much.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’m a j-junior,” Ray suddenly blurted, “R-ray Narvaez Jr.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, okay?” Ryan answered, “J-James Ryan H-Haywood. I-is my name.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-sorry, I-I just...” Ray muttered, burying his face in Ryan’s shoulder, “I f-feel so...I just l-love you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you too,” Ryan laughed, “How many times are you gonna say it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As many times as it takes for you to give up on me,” Ray grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan pulled his head back to kiss him gently on the lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess you’ll never stop then,” He answered, smirking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray’s face burned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sh-shut up and fuck m-me,” He sputtered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan rolled his hips again, now picking up an even pace as he kissed across his face to his ear. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought we were making love?” He teased, voice low.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hate you,” Ray grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you too,” Ryan laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray laughed with him as his pace sped up. He clung less, but still held on. He couldn’t let go now. They were tangled up, two broken little dumbasses holding desperately onto someone who would hang on just as tightly. Ray never thought tomorrow could look so beautiful.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want to stress something quite important: Ray is not cured of his Depression. He’s still got a long way to go, but this story is about him learning to accept love and human connection. It’s about him and Ryan, so I don’t feel the need to write his full journey here. BUT it is very important to me to tell the reality of Depression. It isn’t cured by falling in love, but love can certainly help.<br/>Anyway! Thank you everyone for reading and enjoying! Tweet me  @1stworldmutant if you wanna find more ways to support me! Well, this is the end! May your path stay lit, little stars! ✨</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>